Como una madre
by Shimizublack
Summary: Cuando tus hermanos son como tus hijos, y tú eres como su madre, ¿Qué es lo que harás en una situación como esta? Sawada Tsunayoshi es la mama de sus seis hermanos, y viven en una casa en Japón con su tío Reborn, pero todo cambiara cuando los hermanos Hibari se van a vivir con ellos. 1827.
1. Una mañana como cualquier otra

**Como una madre.**

**I Telón.**

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Como una madre.

Parejas Principales: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas Secundarias: AG (Hibari Alaude/Sawada Giotto); RL (Sawada Reborn/Bovino Lambo); D00 (Sawada Dino/Enma Kozato); 8695 (Miura Haru/Sawada Kyoko) –_mi primer yuri en mucho tiempo_- B26 (Sawada Belphegor/Fran); 10069 (Sawada Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro); 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato); 3387 (Sasagawa Ryohei/Kurokawa Hana) –_me gusta cómo se ven_- 1039 (Xanxus/Superbi Squalo); 02U (G/Usagi Asari)

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( _**. . .**_ ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

—**Pensamiento de los personajes**

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—_**Italiano u otro idioma. **_

_**Recuerdos. **_

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

Summary: Cuando tus hermanos son como tus hijos, y tú eres como su madre, ¿Qué es lo que harás en una situación como esta? Sawada Tsunayoshi es la mama de sus seis hermanos, y viven en una casa en Japón con su tío Reborn, pero todo cambiara cuando los hermanos Hibari se van a vivir con ellos.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"_Una mañana como cualquier otra_"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

Era una mañana tranquila en la residencia Sawada, a decir verdad una madrugada como las otras. Delante de la casa el cartero colocaba tranquilamente un par de paquetes que eran pertenecientes a los Sawada, la casa por fuera era realmente hermosa, su jardín estaba lleno de flores, arboles con un pasadizo un poco ancho, donde se notaba la puerta y el buzón a su lado. La casa era estilo japonesa, de color azul oscuro, su techo era un hermoso azul claro casi como el cielo así cubierto de nubes y su azul completamente brillante, su estilo era hermoso, una casa de cuatro pisos con todo y garaje.

En una de las habitación se iba despertando un castaño soñoliento, apagando la alarma de su habitación y mirando crucialmente la hora; parpadeo un par de veces y se levanto tranquilamente de la cama comenzando a arreglarla, 4:50 am. Estaba a tiempo.

Al haber tomado un baño la noche anterior supuso que no era necesario uno en esos momentos, se coloco la camisa de su uniforme y luego se coloco su corbata para colocarse los pantalones de color negro y sus medias. Salió de la habitación y miro todas las puertas cerradas, encendió el foco del pasillo y camino hasta bajar las escaleras colocándose a hacer el desayuno.

Al colocar a preparar el arroz mientras estaba lista la sopa de miso fue por el buzón recogiendo los pedidos y saludando a sus vecinos que salían a correr desde temprano; con una pequeña sonrisa y movida su mano saludo a los que encontró entrando un paquete de tamaño mediano y unas cartas, cerró la puerta con su pierna y entro de nuevo a la casa dejando los paquetes en la mesa de la sala.

La comida estaba lista, arreglo la mesa completamente; una larga mesa para ocho personas, delante de una de las comidas estaba el periódico, y un **_Expresso_**; mientras que en las demás estaba un vaso de té y jugo de naranja, la comida estaba como el típico desayuno japonés, un plato de arroz blanco, un plato de sopa de miso, pescado, omelette de huevo, un poco de Nori del cual estaba envuelto en algunas verduras, un poco de Tsukemono, y Natto.

El castaño limpio sus manos y quito su delantal del cual tenía varios corazones como si fuera una madre mientras se dirigía hacia el patio y tomaba de el armario de ropas, las que había planchado el día anterior y subiendo las escaleras, primero se acerco a la puerta que estaba subiendo las escaleras, la puerta era un poco diferente a las demás, era de un color marrón completamente oscuro y tenía un hermoso cuadro en la parte de arriba donde decía el nombre del dueño de la habitación. Toco una vez y dejo el traje oscuro en la puerta, luego siguió caminando y se dirigió a otra que era de la misma forma diferente, pero el cuadro que estaba dibujado era un poco mas rebelde y tenía algunas que otras cosas pintadas, no dejo absolutamente nada solo una camisa y toco dos veces, delante de esta estaba una puerta un poco mas arreglada con un recuadro completamente normal con el nombre del dueño de la habitación, dejo un traje de la misma forma y toco dos veces.

Subió de nuevo otras escaleras, de las cuales encendió el foco del pasillo, y miro las otras puertas. Se dirigió a una puerta donde estaba decorada con toda clase de la realeza y algunas coronas pintadas, dejo el uniforme de la escuela y toco dos veces más, se dirigió a la que estaba a su lado, era una hermosa puerta de color rosa, sonrió y dejo un uniforme de chica y toco una vez la puerta; para luego dirigirse a la que estaba enfrente y tocar lentamente dejando un traje de secundaria en la puerta, toco dos veces suave, se dirigió a la puerta delante de la pintada como una realeza, a diferencia de la de realeza esta estaba cubierta de marshmallow y dulces dejo tranquilamente un pantalón oscuro y toco dos veces más.

No sintió que ninguna puerta se abriera, y espero 5 minutos más para luego comenzar a bajar las escaleras con una sonrisa fingida, y se dirigió a la primera puerta que toco, notando que no estaba el traje, amplio una sonrisa y miro las dos puertas que estaban delante de la otra, estaban todavía los trajes en ese lugar, un tic se formo en su ceja y toco tres veces la puerta donde estaba el traje, y nada… espero y espero… y ¡nada!, el castaño fastidiado dirigió su mano a la perilla abriendo la puerta notando que su hermano mayor estaba todo envuelto entre las sabanas y en sus orejas tenía un par de audífonos.

—Giotto —lo llamo caminando a paso seguro hasta él, lo removió dos veces en la cama y este seguía completamente profundo, el castaño le quito los audífonos lentamente y los lanzo al sofá que estaba unos pasos cerca de la cama, amplio una sonrisa arrogante y preparo su garganta — ¡Giotto Sawada! ¡Levántate que tienes que ir al trabajo! —el grito que pego el castaño se pudo haber escuchado en toda la casa pero solo el rubio que estaban entre las sabanas lo sintió.

—Pero mama… no quiero… ir —dijo tapándose completamente el cuerpo mientras se aferraba más a las sabanas, un tic más marcado se formo en la ceja de del castaño.

—No es que no quieras ir —amenazo —. Es que tienes que ir, ahora levántate de esa maldita cama, ¡Giotto! ¡Levántate que tienes trabajo! —el segundo grito que pego hizo que el rubio se levantara de una tapándose los oídos y mirando al castaño con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro.

— ¡Si **_Okasan_**! —grito haciendo una pose militar, el castaño se le hincho una vena en la frente y le tiro en traje en la cara saliendo de la habitación de un golpe

— ¡No me llames así! ¡Y el desayuno está listo!

— ¡Si **_Okasan_**! —grito de nuevo Giotto con mas burla, provocando que una vena se le hinchara mas al castaño.

El castaño camino con paso firme tirando de un golpe la puerta que estaba delante de la ajena, viendo todavía la camisa colgando en ese lugar, una vena mas se le hincho al ver a su hermano tirado con las piernas abiertas mientras una burbuja se formaba por su nariz, amplio una sonrisa de maldad y se acerco tranquilamente a la cama ajena mientras con una pequeña aguja que saco de algún lugar exploto la burbuja que daba a entender que estaba perdido en algún sueño provocando que el rubio que estaba acostado saltara de la cama y se quedara observando a su hermano que estaba con los brazos cruzados y moviendo su pierna derecha de abajo hacia arriba.

—Dino —el rubio se le erizo la piel, todas las mañanas eran lo mismo —. Son las 6:00 de la mañana, entras a las 7:00 de la mañana—dijo seriamente el castaño provocando que su hermano se pegara mas a la cama — ¡Dino! ¡¿Dónde está el respeto al trabajo?! —pregunto con sus manos en sus caderas y su hermano puso pose militar negando muchas veces.

— ¡Si **_Okasan_**!

— ¡¿Entonces qué esperas?! ¡Levántate y arréglate! —le dijo cerrando la puerta luego de lanzar la camisa dentro mientras lanzaba un suspiro y se dirigía hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo al notar a dos chicos bajando por esta.

—Buenos días, **_Onisan_** —dijo una hermosa y dulce chica besando la mejilla del castaño, que le correspondió con un beso en la frente.

— ¡**_Ohaiyo_**! ¡Tsuna-nii! —dijo animado uno más pequeño que lo abrazo mientras el castaño le correspondía y estos sonreían.

—El desayuno está listo, Kyoko y Fuuta; vayan tomando asiento.

—**_Hai_** —dijeron los dos comenzando a bajar las otras escaleras, mientras seguían intercambiando palabras, el castaño al notarse solo comenzó a subir las escaleras como si una bestia estuviera invadiendo la casa.

—Bel~ —llamo tétrico el castaño, cuando llego a la parte de arriba vio que el uniforme no estaba, parpadeo un par de veces y luego frunció el ceño no creyendo lo que estaba viendo, pero se iba a dar la vuelta cuando no sintió ningún movimiento dentro de la habitación —. Ese bastardo… —susurro abriendo la puerta de golpe viendo al hombre rubio completamente arropado hasta su cabello y el uniforme en uno de los sofá, su tic se incremento y tomo las piernas de su hermano y lo comenzó a jalar fuera de la cama —¡Bel!—grito sacándolo completamente de la cama y cayó al suelo con su hermano cerca en posición fetal, pero con su rostro pegado en el piso, el castaño se levanto y pico el trasero de su hermano provocando que se levantara —¡¿ La escuela se paga sola?! ¡Vago!

—No **_Okasan_** —dijo rápidamente levantándose y haciendo de la misma forma pose militar, el castaño se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a salir de la habitación y le dedico una mirada de advertencia al chico que se detuvo antes de tirarse a dormir de nuevo y planto una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.

El castaño cerró la puerta de un golpe y cruzo sus brazos, orgulloso de si mismo pero se detuvo delante de la puerta que estaba completamente llena de dulces, con una sonrisa de lado y se dirigía hacia la puerta tocándola tres veces, no sintió absolutamente nada y un tic se incremento en su ceja. Para tirar la puerta de un golpe y mirar a su hermano completamente dormido diferente al resto pero su sueño era realmente profundo, volteo el rostro y noto varios papeles y muchos lapiceros y trabajos regados.

—Si fuera completamente dulce le pasaría este día; pero no lo soy —dijo ampliando una pequeña sonrisa, camino hasta el vaso de agua que su hermano siempre deja en la mesa y lo aventó encima del chico que se levanto completamente agitado por aquel trato —. Levantarte Byakuran, tienes universidad; entrega de trabajo y hoy entras a tu otro trabajo de medio tiempo, examen de literatura y no vas a faltar por vaguear —dijo tajante el castaño con los brazos cruzados mirando a su hermano mayor.

—Pero Okasan, estoy re-cansado, re-mojado y…

—Vuelve a decir algo con "_re_" y no te salvaras; ahora cámbiate y baja que esta el desayuno —dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

— ¡Si **_Okasan_**! —un tic se marco más en su frente.

mientras bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras, cuando puso el pie en la parte de abajo las dos puertas principales se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a dos soñolientos rubios, que se rascaron la cabeza mientras se miraban divertidos y salían de sus habitaciones para pasar sus manos por los hombros de su hermanito.

—**_Ohaiyo_**, Tsu-kun~ —saludo Giotto mientras le desordenaba mas el cabello al castaño que se sonrojo por el tacto, mandándole una mirada fulminante a su hermano mayor.

—Oh, Oh, Buenos días demonio —saludo Dino mientras le mordía la mejilla y esquivaba el golpe que Tsuna le había mandando mientras comenzaba a reír al mismo ritmo que Giotto bajando por completo las escaleras.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontraron con tres personas, una de ellas bebía tranquilamente un expresso mientras leía el periódico y los otros dos estaban en la mesa viendo la televisión que estaba en la parte de atrás de la mesa.

El mayor que se sentó en la mesa fue un hermoso rubio de cabellos completamente alborotados, alto de un gran porte bastante guapo por cierto, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados dejando ver un hermoso color anaranjado, casi como la avellana y sus mejillas de un tono rosa se marcaban debajo de los pómulos, su cabello desafiaba a la gravedad y dejaba ver unos largos flequillos en su rostro los de los lados caían hasta mas debajo de la nariz al igual que el fleco que estaba en la parte del frente, mientras los otros llegaban hasta un poco cerca de sus ojos y tenia expresión aburrida, vestía una camisa manga larga de color blanca, su cuello estaba un poco alto y desordenado, dejando ver el yacimiento de la corbata, junto a un chaleco sin mangas de rayas de color blanco, un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de color negro y un cinturón de color blanco, apoyo su cabeza en el espaldar de la silla dejando salir un largo suspiro, el hermano mayor, **_Giotto Sawada_**.

A su lado se sentó otro rubio, bastante apuesto sobre todas las cosas alto y con un porte realmente espontaneo y hermoso, su cabello era de color rubio completamente desordenado, con un largo fleco en la parte de adelante y el resto de la parte de atrás completamente alborotado y ondulado, sus ojos eran oscuros marrones y alargados, su rostro era afilado y bastante fileño, de hecho era bastante guapo a simple vista, tenía una camisa manga larga de color roja con el cuello abierto al igual que unos botones más abajo, con un crucifijo y unos collares, vestía una pantalón de color blanco y un cinturón de color negro, se notaba que de la camisa salía la figura de un tatuaje, mientras que por su cuello se notaban algunos, se sentó en la mesa dejado un largo abrigo de color blanco sobre la silla. Dirigió su mano hacia el jugo tomándoselo de una mientras ampliaba una pequeña sonrisa, para que su hermanita le sirviera más, el sexto hermano mayor, **_Dino Sawada_**.

—Shishishishi~ ¿Qué hay para desayunar? —por la puerta de la cocina apareció el rubio de hace unos momentos, tomo su típico asiento que tenía una corona en la parte de atrás.

El rubio de cabellos completamente rebeldes y ondulados había tomado su asiento, sus ojos eran completamente cubiertos por su cabello que caía cubriendo estos completamente, como podría ver, bueno eso solamente lo sabia él, en su cabello tenía una pequeña coleta dejándolo ver realmente adorable y dulce, y su famosa sonrisa en sus labios se notaba, en sus manos tenía una cantidad de pulseras de colores, era alto completamente hermoso, por dicho de sus hermanos sus ojos eran de un hermoso color avellana como la mayoría de los Sawada, su ropa era el uniforme parecido al que portaba Kyoko, con la diferente de que tenía un largo pantalón de color negro y la chaqueta café cuyo no tenia mangas porque no le parecían cool y las hizo quitarlas, la camisa con las manga largas arriba y su cabello alborotado. Oh sin duda no se podría olvidar su corona, el cuarto hermano mayor, **_Belphegor Sawada_**.

—Oh, la comida perfecta de Tsunayoshi-kun~ —dijo cantarín el otro chico apareciendo por la cocina.

Apareció alado del rubio un hermoso peliblanco alto; de cabellos completamente alborotados, el hombre era alto y se notaba que tenía un buen cuerpo mientras caminaba y se tiraba en su silla comenzando a disfrutar del jugo, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color lila mas sin embargo debajo de estos se notaba un hermoso color marrón que sobresalía, debajo de uno de sus ojos se notaba una marca de color violeta más que una marca era un tatuaje de algunas púas, vestía un pantalón sencillo de jean de color oscuro y una camisa manga larga de color blanca que estaba abierta en la parte del pecho por una corredera, marco sus brazos en la mesa mirando divertido a su hermano menor que no podía aguantar la risa por el teatro de todas las mañanas. El quinto hermano, **_Byakuran Sawada_**. Que por cierto, se tinturo el cabello de castaño a blanco porque el blanco es mas cool; como los **_marshmallow_** que le gustan.

Delante de él negando divertido se encontraba un hermoso pero pequeño castaño que se dedicaba a ver a sus hermanos que siempre tenían cosas divertidas que hacer, su sonrisa se mostraba en sus labios junto a su radiante mirada de color marrón, sin duda los Sawada eran conocidos por sus ojos, su cabello era corto y castaño peinado hacia abajo, como si fuera el peinado de un hongo, su estatura era pequeña, mas sin embargo se notaba que era bastante inteligente, vestía el uniforme de una escuela secundaria, y junto al uniforme tenía una corbata de color blanca con franjas de color verde que tanto le encantaba. El uniforme consistía en una camisa sencilla con una pantaloneta más arriba de sus rodillas de color azul, encima tenía un chaleco sin botones del mismo color que el pantalón un poco más clara y unas altas medias, el chico estaba interesado mirando a sus hermanos y escuchando el noticiero de la mañana. El hermano menor, **_Fuuta Sawada_**.

A su lado riendo estaba la pequeña hermana sirviendo los jugos a sus cuatro hermanos mayores que se los habían tomado, su cabello era corto mas debajo de su cuello completamente alborotado de un hermoso color castaño, sus flecos en su frente la hacían ver cada vez más dulce y hermosa, sus grandes ojos avellana resplandecían completamente y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, la chica negó divertida luego de servir el ultimo vaso a su hermano menor que le pidió un poco mientras dejaba el jugo en su puesto y le servía un poco a su mellizo, vestía una hermosa falda de color marrón mientras que una camisa manga larga y un chaleco sin mangas estaba en su cuerpo, dándole la forma de una hermosa adolecente, sus medias largas hasta sus rodillas y su lazo de color rojo, dejo que sus manos colocaran la jarra y miro a sus dos hermano negando, la segunda hermana y melliza del castaño, **_Kyoko Sawada_**.

—Ya cállense, y dejen el alboroto o los matare a todos —los hermanos dirigieron su mirada hacia su tío que estaba bajando tranquilamente el periódico y los fulminaba a todos.

El hombre el cual no tenia sombrero en esos momentos dejaba ver su fina y hermoso rostro completamente arrogante y fino, sus ojos eran afilados y un poco gatunos de un hermoso color negro, tanto como las penumbras, tenía su cabello completamente alborotado en la parte de atrás, pero se podría notar un par de patillas onduladas en su rostro que era lo que lo identificaba, dejo el **_expresso_** en la mesa y lanzo un suspiro de sus labios, desde donde estaba sentado se notaba que era alto, en la parte de atrás de la silla se notaba un sombrero con una franja de color naranja, vestía una camisa manga larga de color naranja, junto a un chaleco manga larga de color negro, al igual que su pantalón y su corbata, el hombre cruzo sus piernas y sus manos las coloco encima de la mesa. Él tío de los hermanos, hermano menor del padre de los chicos y que en el momento está viviendo con ellos, Reborn Sawada.

—Como siempre, amenazando a todos hasta la muerte —dice con burla Giotto mientras notaba que su hermanito tomaba asiento.

El castaño que los levanto a todos y sobre todo que era llamado **_Okasan_**, era hermoso ni tan alto ni tan pequeño de hecho su hermana se podría decir que era un poco más alta que el mencionado, su cabello desafiaba de la misma forma que el de Giotto la gravedad pero era de un hermoso color marrón, castaño completamente alborotado pero a diferencia ajena su cabello en la parte de adelante era un poco más corto y menos alborotado, sus grandes ojos eran de un hermoso color avellana, brillantes y fantásticos y su sonrisa relucía completamente, vestía una camisa manga larga y su corbata de color negro, aprovecho y se coloco cuando subió el chaleco de color marrón , al igual que la de la falda de su hermana y se acomodo completamente, el tercer hermano, mellizo de Kyoko, y la madre de la casa, **_Sawada Tsunayoshi_**.

—Ya cállense, vamos a desayunar —dijo aburrido Reborn, mientras dejaba que el Expresso bajara por su garganta, los demás soltaron una carcajada al escuchar el tono aburrido de Reborn, no único que significaba es que tenia "_resaca_"

—**_Itadakimasu _**—dijeron todos al coro tomando sus palillos y comenzando a comer la deliciosa comida.

No dudaron si no media hora desayunando, Tsunayoshi se levanto de primero y con la ayuda de Kyoko y de Fuuta lavaron los platos, obviamente subieron las mangas de las camisas para no mojarlas.

—Bueno es hora de irnos —dijo Giotto estirándose mientras guarda su cartera en la parte de atrás de su pantalón y Tsunayoshi esta empinado arreglándole la corbata y cerrándole completamente la camisa a Dino para luego colocar una corbata que saco de su bolsillo en el cuello de Dino.

—Yo llevare a Fuu a la escuela y a Bya a la universidad —dijo Reborn mientras arreglaba su cortaba y tomaba el paquete que había recibido en la mañana y unas cartas que eran para él mientras acomodaba sus zapatos y salía de la casa seguido de los demás.

—Yo alcanzare a Dino hasta su trabajo y llevare a los melliz y a Bel a la escuela —dijo Giotto mientras le pasaba las llaves del carro de Reborn y tomaba las de su carro. Los dos sonrieron y comenzaron a salir, Tsuna cerraba completamente la puerta con seguro mientras limpiaba sus zapatos y alcanzaba a sus hermanos que estaban delante de la casa en dos autos hermosos.

— ¡Me pido adelante! ¡Reborn-**_ojisan_**! —dijo Fuuta caminando hasta el auto con pequeños saltos mientras Byakuran iba atrás de él riendo con su típica risa y comiendo un marshmallow pero dejo de comer cuando sintió que no los tenía en la mano.

Eran un conjunto de dos Mazda 2; de los cuales uno fue regalado por el jefe de Giotto y el otro fue herencia de sus padres que fue heredado a Reborn que es el que quedo a cargo de los siete, el pelinegro se subió al auto quitando su sombrero y saludando a sus sobrinos.

—Por eso es que te enfermas, deja de comer tan temprano dulce te he dicho que los dulces se pueden comenzar a comer luego de 10 de la mañana —dijo regañando Tsunayoshi guardando la bolsa en el maletín de su hermano mientras lo miraba frunciendo el ceño —. Ten suerte en tu día de escuela Fuuta, no llegues tarde Byakuran.

—Eso me dirá dependiendo de lo que vayas a cocinar —dice cruzando sus brazos mientras estaba en el auto luego de besar la frente de su hermano y la mejilla de su hermanita; choco la mano con los demás y entro en la parte de atrás del auto.

—Hmmmm, creo que tenemos un poco de dinero ahorrado para comprar sushi —dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa, los chicos pegaron un grito de celebración mientras sonreían, el carro de Reborn salió y desapareció por el lado contrario del cual se iban los demás, Kyoko se subió en la parte de adelante mientras el castaño se subía atrás con Dino y Bel.

—Shishishishi, llevo rato que no me como un buen sushi, debemos comprar el de los Yamamoto —dijo Bel mirando a su hermano que comenzó a sacar su celular haciendo cuentas.

—Sí, dile a Yamamoto que nos baje el precio de sus sushi —dijo Dino codeando a su hermano que lo miro entre divertido y alzando su ceja.

—No puedo hacer eso, eso sería ir en contra de la amistad —dijo Tsunayoshi mientras sonreía —, pero creo que le diré; ya que sería el único restaurante en el cual nos alcance para comer los ocho —dijo sonriendo, los demás soltaron una corta carcajada.

—Takeshi-kun no se molestara, Onisan. Así que pienso que será divertido —dijo sonriendo Kyoko mirando hacia atrás, Giotto le acomodo el cinturón y los demás se pusieron el cinturón atrás.

—Si no alcanza completo, hoy me pagan en el trabajo —dice tranquilo Giotto comenzando a arrancar en la dirección contraria de Reborn.

—No puedes, tenemos que pagar la luz, el agua y el gas; si no tendremos problemas. Dino dijo que este mes se encargaba del agua, Bya y Bel dijeron que el gas seria para ellos mientras que la luz te toca a ti y es lo más caro —dijo seguro Tsunayoshi mientras levantaba la mirada —. Kyoko y yo nos encargaremos de los gastos de la cena de hoy —dijo seguro, después de todo él, Kyoko y Fuuta tenían una pequeña alcancía en la cual guardaban dinero para comprar comida cara de vez en cuando.

—Todo como siempre calculado, Tsuna —dijo Giotto girando a ver a su hermano con una sonrisa de lado, Tsuna simplemente amplio una sonrisa en su rostro asintiendo.

—Por cierto, me salió otro trabajo como modelo —dijo Dino mientras sacaba la revista y la pasaba a sus hermanos que comenzaron a hablar por aquello —, usualmente me dirían que no por mis tatuajes pero quieren a alguien que sea modelo y que tenga tatuajes en su cuerpo; y dicen que los míos son perfectos. Así que luego del trabajo pasare por ahí para ver qué pasa.

—Me parece genial, Dinisan —dijo Kyoko girando su rostro hacia atrás mientras miraba la revista y luego le mostraba la revista a Giotto cuando se detuvo en un semáforo.

—Shishishishi, al parecer no soy el único modelo de la familia —dijo Bel, los demás soltaron una carcajada para luego mirar la portada de la revista viendo a su hermano Bel posando para estas, los demás negaron divertidos y siguieron charlando.

—Bien chicos que tengan un buen día —todos se bajaron del auto y Dino choco las manos con sus hermanos y beso a Kyoko en la frente y se subió adelante levantando la mano despidiéndose como Giotto desapareciendo en el callejo que seguía, los otros tres chicos sonrieron y entraron a la escuela.

**.:::.**

Él día había pasado completamente tranquilo, se encontraba Tsunayoshi en su salón de clases junto a los chicos y su hermana hablando de distintas cosas, el grupo que siempre se reunían eran los mismos.

**_Gokudera Hayato_**; uno de los mejores amigos de Tsunayoshi un poco más alto que el mencionado, su cabello es de color plateado y siempre esta peinado dividido en dos, las personas dicen que su cabello tiene forma de pulpo, sus ojos son de un hermoso color jade; y son de alguna manera realmente brillantes, es un rebelde sin causa o eso es lo que dicen sus amigos; aunque a decir verdad es bastante inteligente. No vestía el uniforme como era después de todo la camisa que tenia debajo del chaleco del uniforme era de color blanca y era un suéter, tenía un pantalón de color negro ceñido a su cuerpo no parecido a su uniforme si no unos simples pantalones y un cinturón dividido en tres partes de color blanco con algunas pullas y unas pulseras rebelde en sus manos.

**_Yamamoto Takeshi_**; otro de los mejores amigos de Tsunayoshi, alto de hecho es el más alto del grupo, su cuerpo es de un color caramelo; bronceado y sensual sus ojos son marrones y su cabello es de un hermoso color negro completamente alborotado, viste el uniforme pero en vez de llevar un chaleco café lleva es un buzo de color café con la capucha en la parte de atrás, mientras lleva sus manos en los bolsillos y sonríe divertido hablando con los demás de diversas cosas que pueden o no pueden pasar, mientras amplia su tranquilidad a todos. El As del equipo de beisbol.

**_Sasagawa Ryohei_**; a pesar de que parezca uno de los mas infantil y extremos de todos es el que tiene novia, su cabello es alborotado y corto de color plateado mientras sus ojos son del mismo color, lo conocen o más bien Hayato le dice "cabeza de césped", el es líder del club de boxeo y siempre lleva sus manos completamente vendadas, encima de su camisa blanca lleva un buzo de color negro del cual siempre estaba completamente en su cuerpo, tiene una cinta en su nariz y una cicatriz en su rostro.

**_Enma Kozato_**; el mejor amigo de Tsunayoshi, de hecho su amigo de infancia; su cabello es corto de color rojo bastante alborotado y completamente hermoso, su color carmín es como la sangre; sus ojos son de unos profundos carmín con una extraña pupila de color negro, al igual que Tsunayoshi viste de esa manera el uniforme con la diferencia de que tenia completamente el rostro cubierto de algunas tiras.

**_Kurokawa Hana_**; aunque a muchos no les guste, es la novia de Ryohei. Su cabello es largo de color castaño y tiene algunas iluminaciones de color blanco que le hacen ver bastante bonita y madura, sus ojos son alargados y bastante gruesos de color café, bastante formada y hermosa, viste el mismo uniforme que Kyoko con la diferencia de que su chaleco es de color marrón y su falda es de color negro.

**_Miura Haru_**; una hermosa chica de estatura casi parecida a la de Kyoko, un poco más alta de cabello completamente castaño oscuro, casi parecido al chocolate con ojos grandes de color marrón, si parecidos a los ojos de chocolate, su uniforme es parecido al de Hana, con la diferencia de su chaleco si es de color café, pero tiene una chaqueta manga larga de color negro encima del chaleco que es negro pero es de tela, con la camisa blanca y el lazo de color rojo, tiene unos hermosos ganchos en su cabello y siempre lleva su reproductor de música en sus oídos.

Se encontraban los siete en el salón de clases, pero de un momento a otro Tsuna recuerda…

—Tengo el almuerzo de Bel —dijo levantándose del asiento y viendo que su maestro de historia todavía no llegaba —, iré a la planta de arriba a dejarle esto a Bel; luego regreso chicos.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe, Tsunii? —pregunto Kyoko levantándose, Tsunayoshi niega tranquilo y la pequeña Kyoko asiente mientras se sienta de nuevo para seguir hablando con Haru.

—Tsuna-san es tan… ¿caballeroso? —dijo Haru pensando correctamente en la palabra adecuada para definirlo, Kyoko la giro a ver con una gota de sudor y una sonrisa en su rostro como que fingida.

—Haru-chan, ¿a ti te gusta mi hermano? —pregunto por lo bajo Kyoko, con un toque de recelo en sus palabras, pero ni ella sabia el motivo de aquel toque.

—_Hahi_, por supuesto que no _Desu_; ¿Cómo me podría gustar Tsuna-san? Simplemente lo digo porque se me parece bastante a Mamá —dijo divertida, al igual que una carcajada salió de los labios de los chicos.

—Haru tiene toda la razón, Tsuna es como una madre en versión masculina —dijo seguro de sus palabras Yamamoto para luego sentir un golpe en su nuca.

—Correctivo, el Decimo no es una madre en versión masculina; es una madre con todo y cojones —dijo Gokudera cruzando sus brazos, todos lo miraron con una gran gota de sudor.

— ¿Y eso que significa, mono #1? —pregunto Hana cruzada de brazos, todos soltaron una carcajada escuchando los sutiles apodos de la castaña.

—No deberías llamarme mono, cuando tu novio es un pelado cabeza de césped.

—Y ya comenzaron —dijo Enma soltando un suspiro de sus labios luego de bajar el libro que tenia en sus manos.

— ¡¿A quién le dices cabeza de césped?! ¡Cabeza de pulpo! ¡Extremo! —grito Ryohei llamando la atención de toda la clase pero como la llamo los ignoraron después de todo estaban completamente locos, todos.

Tsuna caminaba con un bento en su mano por los pasillos de la escuela; su rostro se notaba realmente aburrido mientras que su sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro. Por los pasillos de los cursos mayores en busca de su hermano.

— ¡Hey, _honey_! —la piel del castaño se erizo completamente al sentir aquella voz chillona que tanto conocía, no pudo girar el rostro cuando por su hombro estaba el brazo de aquella persona, se giro de reojo notando a Lussuria, un amigo de su hermano mayor.

—Lussuria —lo llamo, saludándolo y lanzando un suspiro de sus labios mientras comenzaban a caminar por los pasillos de los chicos de curso mayores.

**_Lussuria Mohawk_**, cuyo altura supera incluso la de Yamamoto, su piel blanca y su cuerpo bastante musculado, en sus ojos siempre llevando unas gafas ocultando el color de sus ojos con un gran fleco de color verde que era lo único que tenía en su cabeza, con una sonrisa de lado y solo la camisa del uniforme completamente abierta dejando ver una musculosa sin mangas ceñida a su cuerpo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Lussuria! Quítale las manos de encima a mi hermanito —Tsuna agradeció por todos los santos existentes a su hermano mientras se giraban hasta donde venia caminando la "banda" de la escuela, "**_Varia's Sexy Boy_**" el castaño miro a los amigos de su hermano con una sonrisa de lado.

—Olvidaste tu bento, Bel —dijo estirando el paquete.

—No seas amargado, Bel-chan~ solo quiero salir a una cita con el dulce y lindo de Tsu-kun~ —dijo moviendo su cuerpo como un gusano.

—Boss, ¿quiere recordarle las reglas a Lussuria? —pregunto Bel cerrando sus ojos y rascando el puente de su nariz para no matar a Lussuria.

—Regla #14 de los Varia's Sexy Boy, cualquier miembro debe pedir autorización de otro miembro para salir con su hermano u hermana —dijo un hombre alto cruzado de brazos que le dedico una mirada al castaño y este se la devolvió con agradecimiento.

**_Xanxus Di Vongola_**; un hombre alto de piel morena de la cual tenía alguna cicatrices en su rostro del cual lo hacían ver realmente sexy, su cabello era de color negro y estaba un poco largo dejando caer largos flequillos en su rostro y en los lados, en la parte de su lado tenía un conjunto de plumas de color rojo al igual que sus ojos de color carmín, vestía su uniforme completamente suelte con la corbata un poco desarreglada, era el chico más popular de la escuela, y líder de los Varia's Sexy Boy.

**_Superbi Squalo_**; también era de una altura considerable pero era un poco más bajo que Xanxus, era como se decía el segundo al mando, los chicos solían llamarlo "_capitán de estrategias_" y como su nombre lo indica es el que inventa todas las locuras que su "grupo" realiza, su cabello es largo de un hermoso color lateado y tiene un largo flequillo en su frente; al parecer cuando pequeño hizo una promesa con Xanxus ya que son amigos de infancia y nunca se ha cortado el cabello, viste el uniforme al igual que todos pero con la diferencia de que su pantalón es un jean claro y utiliza unas botas fuera de la escuela.

**_Viper Rokudou_**; la única chica del grupo de la cual pertenece a ese equipo, o más bien simplemente anda con ellos porque es divertido. Su cabello es corto hasta mas debajo de sus hombros de un hermoso color morado, sus ojos son grandes y rasgados de un color violeta y tiene dos marcas en forma de triangulo bajo sus ojos, siempre usa un pequeño brillo rosa en sus labios y tiene un cuerpo bastante hermoso.

**_Leviathan Umbrella_**; un moreno alto de cuerpo bien formado era él más alto del equipo casi a la misma altura que Lussuria, su cabello estaba peinado para arriba con varias pullas en forma de triángulos mientras sus ojos eran rasgados de color negro, sus patillas caían en forma de rayo en su rostro y luego bajaban hasta su barbilla, tenía unos pearcing que eran unidos desde su ceja derecha hasta sus labios.

**_Fran Hellín_**; un peliverde pero no un verde claro como casi a un azul aguamarina de ojos del mismo color completamente grandes con unas marcas moradas en la parte de abajo. El más pequeño del grupo casi de la misma altura que Tsunayoshi, y el mejor amigo de Bel, aunque de todos es el más callado y el más sínico siempre tiene una idea retorcida y un humor negro, una pequeña mueca distraída estaba en su rostro viendo hacia la ventana aburrido.

—Pero eso no es justo, cuando se trata de Kyoko y Tsu-kun ninguno de los hermanos mayores Sawada dan a torcer brazo —dijo Lussuria fastidiado cruzándose de brazos, los demás soltaron una carcajada.

—Eso es verdad, cuando se tratan de esos dos o de Fuuta sacan sus colmillos como unas mismas bestias —se burlo Squalo soltando una carcajada al igual que Viper y Levi.

—Y cuando se trata de las citas del idiota jefe, usted capitán pelilargo idiota se coloca como una fiera y se indigna a salir con nosotros —dijo Fran tranquilo esquivando un golpe en su cabeza que le quería dar Squalo escondiéndose detrás de Tsuna que era protegido por Bel que lo quito de las garras de Lussuria.

—Regla #4 de los Varia's Sexy Boy—dijo con burla Viper mientras se cruzaba de brazos —. No divulgar los amores dentro del grupo.

— ¡Viper! —dijo sonrojado Squalo sacándole carcajadas a los chicos.

—Ya dejen de fastidiar —dijo con indiferencia Xanxus mientras tocaba la cabeza de Tsunayoshi y la desordenaba, el chico levanto la mirada notando la mirada profunda de el moreno —. ¿Tienes algo, Sawada? —pregunto tranquilamente.

— ¿Eh? —El castaño levanto una ceja por la pregunta ajena, pero de la misma forma negó lentamente, Xanxus soltó la cabeza ajena y se cruzo de brazos —. No tengo nada, gracias por preguntar, Xanxus.

—Tienes examen con Colonello ¿Qué haces aquí? —el castaño abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y el moreno le guiño un ojo.

— ¡Gracias! —les agradeció, se dio la vuelta y arreglo el cabello de Bel —. ¡Pórtate bien y no te saltes las clases! —y desapareció por el pasillo.

Varia's Sexy Boy se quedaron en el pasillo y se miraron entre todos sonriendo divertidos.

— ¿Vamos a molestar a los chicos de primaria en la otra escuela? —pregunto Levi, los demás miraron al moreno y se quedaron pensando un poco en aquella pregunta.

—Tienes resentimientos con tu infancia, señor cabeza de calamar —susurro Fran detrás de Bel, el mencionado soltó una de sus típicas risas, al igual que los demás miembros del grupo.

—Voy a hacer de ti, rana frita —dijo tronándose los dedos.

—Imposible, no soy chica~

—Te convertiré en una —dijo tronándose los dedos, el chico se escondió más, y Bel dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Boss, regla #56 —susurro Bel.

—Prohibido matar o hacer comida a los miembros de Varia's Sexy Boy cuando dicen completamente la verdad —dice tranquilo el hombre caminando por los pasillos seguido de un divertido Squalo y una aburrida Viper.

**.:::.**

Mientras en el aeropuerto el Mazda se iba parqueando en la parte de vuelos internacionales, un pelinegro que se bajo con sus manos en los bolsillos y su mirada hacia adelante iba entrando al lugar con una arrogancia y tranquilidad. Miro hacia la puerta donde estaban saliendo dos personas que sobresalían sobre las demás.

Uno de ellos tenía una altura realmente considerable, su cabello era rubio y era peinado hacia abajo con un largo flequillo cubriendo su frente y los lados, sus ojos eran rasgados como los de un gato de un hermoso color azul, vestía un pantalón de color negro con un abrigo manga larga que le llegaba mas debajo de la cintura; con sus zapatos y una mirada seria.

A su lado, un chico un poco más joven que él mencionado anterior mente, aunque también era mayor. Su cabello era color negro completamente rebelde; esparcidos por todas partes con la diferencia de que su fleco en la parte de adelante era igual al de otro chico con la diferencia de que era completamente alborotado, sus ojos rasgados de color azul metálico, vestía un traje de la misma manera con la diferencia de que su chaqueta llegaba hasta la cintura y se podría observar el cuello de su camisa y la corbata a diferencia de la de su hermano.

Los hermanos **_Alaude_** **_Hibari_** y **_Kyoya Hibari_**; detectives de los Estados Unidos.

—**_Can you see it_****_, _****_Kyoya_****_?_** (¿Puedes verlo, Kyoya?) —pregunto en un puro ingles el joven de cabellos rubios cruzado de brazos, el pelinegro bajo su mirada hacia el aparato que tenía en mano y volvió a levantar la vista; observando a un pelinegro en la puerta cruzado de brazos.

—**_If I'm_****_ wrong, is that person who is at the door, Sawada Reborn _**(Si no me equivoco, es la persona que está en la puerta, Sawada Reborn) —comento la voz del pelinegro caminando hasta el mencionado con algunas maletas en la mano; su hermano lo miro durante un momento y siguió el paso del pelinegro quedando completamente delante del mencionado —**_Excuse me,_****_ do you know if by chance there is a dinosaur near the source of the air? _**(Perdone, ¿sabe si por casualidad hay un dinosaurio cerca de la fuente del aire?) —pregunto con una corta sonrisa de lado; el hombre levanto su sombrero chocando mirada con los dos hombres.

—**_I'm sorry,_****_ but that kind of question is out of the realistic, but if you want to know where there is a fountain in the air where dinosaurs drink this right in front of you, Official agent of Japan, Sawada Reborn _**(Lo siento, pero ese tipo de pregunta está fuera de lo realista, pero si quieres saber dónde hay una fuente en el aire, donde los dinosaurios toman esta justo en frente de usted, agente oficial de Japón, Sawada Reborn) —se presento el pelinegro de patillas onduladas estirando su mano, los dos agentes se miraron y de la misma forma lo hicieron mientras ampliaban una sonrisa arrogante encontrando a su hombre.

—**_Perfect,_****_ Mr. Sawada is a pleasure to meet, we are brothers Hibari, federal officials in the United States, and my name is Alaude and my brother Kyoya. We are happy to be in Japan _**(Perfecto, el Sr. Sawada es un placer conocerte, somos hermanos Hibari, los funcionarios federales en los Estados Unidos, y mi nombre es Alaude y mi hermano Kyoya. Estamos felices de estar en Japón) —dijo tranquilamente el rubio dedicando una pequeña sonrisa luego de estrechar sus manos, cuando termino Kyoya estrecho su mano contra el hombre de cabellos negros.

—**_Well, mostly_****_ a pleasure. Please go to my car that will take them where they will stay, as will be their partner in this work will lead to my house, I hope you can stay in that place_**(Bueno, sobre todo es un placer. Por favor, vayamos a mí coche el que los llevará a donde se van a quedar, ya que seré su pareja en este trabajo los llevará a mi casa, espero que puedan permanecer en ese lugar) —el mayor pelinegro luego de estrechar su mano con el menor se dirigieron hasta el auto ajeno; Alaude tomo el asiento de adelante y Kyoya el de atrás, los tres luego de colocarse los cinturones comenzaron con el viaje después de todo era uno un poco estresante.

—**_I have_****_ a question, Mr. Reborn. How many victims have fallen with that murderer?, I know that ten of those were American but I heard that there were many more infiltrated in this case_** (Tengo una pregunta, Señor Reborn. ¿Cuántas víctimas han caído con ese asesino?, Sé que diez de ellos eran estadounidenses, pero me enteré de que había muchos más infiltrada en este caso) —pregunto Kyoya mientras se dedicaba a ver fuera de la ventana, el pelinegro miro por el reflector al joven Hibari y luego dirigió su mirada hacia adelante.

—**_Fifty in all_****_, this is not a simple case of murder, we are seriously thinking it's some sort of satanic cult or something like that, in all places of the pentacle are symbols everywhere, not clearly define what it is but this is a slaughter _**(Cincuenta, esto no es un simple caso de asesinato, estamos pensando seriamente que es una especie de secta satánica o algo así, en todos los lugares hay pentáculo y símbolos por todas partes, no definen claramente lo que es, pero se trata de una masacre)

—**_I understand_****_, for that reason the meeting was made throughout the affected countries to see who they were that they would be infiltrated in this case, I've heard a lot of you in Europe, why take a steady job in Japan? _**(Entiendo, por eso la reunión se hizo a través de los países afectados para ver quiénes eran los que iban a ser infiltrados en este caso, he oído hablar mucho de ti en Europa, ¿por qué escogiste un trabajo estable en Japón?)

—**_For my_****_ family, my brother committed suicide and then his wife followed him, leaving their children all alone in this world. In fact we will live with them, I recommend talking very little about this issue at home, and most of them can speak English major _**(Para mi familia, mi hermano se suicidó y su esposa lo siguió, dejando a sus hijos solos en este mundo. De hecho, vamos a vivir con ellos, te recomiendo hablar muy poco sobre este tema en casa, y la mayoría de ellos puede hablar inglés)

—**_Understand_****_ the issue and take advice that, sir Reborn (_**Entiendo el problema y seguiré el consejo, señor Reborn**_)_** —comento Kyoya con los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos y dejar que se perdiera por la carretera en la cual estaban andando para visualizar y siquiera aprender un poco de esta.

**.:::.**

**Mientras caminando hasta su casa se encontraba el castaño cargando algunas bolsas de Sushi, a su lado estaba Kyoko los dos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigían hacia su casa, Kyoko sostenía en sus manos un paquete de sobra de sushi ya que le habían dado demasiado y eso que solo pidieron para los ocho, se encontraban mirando hacia adelante cuando uno de los dos rompió el silencio. **

— ¿Te pasa algo hermanita? —pregunto Tsunayoshi mirando hacia adelante, la chica se sorprendió un poco y lo giro a ver con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Somos mellizos, nos criamos uno alado del otro, en la barriga de mama estuvimos siempre juntos y si no fuera por los jodidos minutos hubiéramos nacido agarrados de la mano —menciono con la mirada hacia adelante —. A parte, Xanxus me pregunto que si me pasaba algo cuando en realidad no pensaba si no que era una panda de idiotas reunidos, eso me hizo pensar que de pronto tú estabas completamente mal.

—No es que este mal, solamente que estoy un poco celosa.

— ¿Celosa? —pregunto divertido levantando la ceja.

—Últimamente te la pasas demasiado con Haru y Chrome —dijo cruzando sus manos recordando a las dos chicas, su amiga de clase y la hermana de Rokudou de la clase más avanzada de ellos que siempre comen en el almuerzo.

—Estas celosa… ¿Y eso porque hermanita? Si siempre estamos juntos en todo lo que hacemos —pregunto deteniéndose, la chica lanzo un pequeño suspiro al aire y miro el cielo —, no me digas que estas enamorada de alguna de ellas dos.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió rápido, completamente sonrojada, Tsunayoshi lanzo un pequeño suspiro de diversión y pego su frente con la ajena en un lindo acto de hermanos.

—Dime la verdad.

—Me gusta Haru… pero ella sale con chicos; dudo que yo le guste hasta he pensado que está enamorada de ti.

—Haru no está enamorada de mi, cuando Gokudera se le confesó porque pensaba que estaba celoso de que Haru estuviera mucho tiempo con Takeshi, y esta lo rechazo le recalco en la cara que estaba enamorada de mi; y lo negó rotundamente "¿_Cómo quieres que me enamore de alguien que tiene parecido al comportamiento de mi madre_?" eso fue lo que le contesto.

— ¿Gokudera se le confesó?

—Olvida eso, son problemas de chicos —le dijo divertido tomando la mano de su hermana comenzando a caminar a su lado, los dos se dedicaron miradas dulces y luego juntaron sus mejillas y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa.

— ¡¿Reborn-ojisan?! —dijo asombrada Kyoko mirando la hora ya que usualmente su tío era el último en llegar, los dos se mandaron miradas de asombro y corrieron hasta la casa, cuando la abrieron están los zapatos de Fuuta, los de Reborn y dos pares de zapatos mas.

— ¿Hay visitas? —pregunto al aire Tsunayoshi entrando, dejando sus zapatos en la entrada y caminando hasta la sala donde quedo completamente congelado al ver a dos personas en la casa completamente nuevas, conocía a todas las personas que trabajaban con Reborn pero esos dos eran completamente nuevos, y más cuando el pelinegro giro el rostro topándose con sus ojos.

Fue como una conexión a primera vista, el castaño dirigió la mirada hacia el pelinegro que se quedo observando al pequeño chico, pequeño cuerpo pequeño, débil, frágil completamente lo opuesto a él, que era alto y su cuerpo completamente corpulento, el joven castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar la mirada del pelinegro puesta en él; fue como un acto reflejo no era la primera vez sonrojándose pero de ese estilo lo era.

—Tsuna, Kyoko llegan a tiempo —dice tranquilo Reborn dejando unos papeles en la mesa de la sala para levantarse, los chicos se acercaron a su tío lentamente y luego dirigieron su mirada a las dos visitas —. Ellos vienen de los Estados Unidos a trabajar temporalmente en la empresa, como estamos en bancarrota —dijo el hombre divertido —, les ofrecí quedarse en la casa; ¿no le molesta cierto? —los dos negaron completamente y luego regresaron la vista a las personas nuevas.

—**_Nice to meet you_****_, my name is Alaude Hibari and my younger brother is Hibari Kyoya _**(Encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Alaude Hibari y mi hermano menor es Hibari Kyoya)

—Tsunii... ¿que se dice aquí? —susurro por lo bajo Kyoko mirando a su hermano que estaba concentrado viendo al pelinegro —. Tsu-kun…

—**_The pleasure_****_ is ours, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi and she is my twin sister Kyoko Sawada, but it must meet our younger brother Fuuta Sawada _**(El placer es nuestro, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi y ella es mi hermana melliza Kyoko Sawada, pero debe conocer a nuestro hermano menor Fuuta Sawada)

—**_Oh_****_awesome_****_, _****_also speak_****_English_****_with_****_fluency_** (Oh increíble, también hablas el Inglés, con una fluidez) —dijo asombrado Kyoya mientras se acercaba al chico y se bajaba un poco a su altura, las mejillas del castaño ardieron completamente, que hicieron que sus pequeños hermanos y su tío se asombraran.

—**_Just a little_****_, sir Kyoya. basics are mostly not consider myself an expert _**(Sólo un poco, señor Kyoya. Solo lo básico su mayoría no me considero un experto) —dijo dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás mientras ampliaba una pequeña sonrisa y hacia una reverencia como Kyoko, mientras se dirigían hacia la cocina a colocar los sushis en la mesa, al llegar el castaño dejo caer los sushi en la mesa y se tiro en la silla la cual le pertenecía —. Ayúdame a traer las sillas que guardamos en el almacén para cuando este tipo de eventos ocurran —le susurro a su hermana, la chica asintió animada por ver el comportamiento de su hermano y lo siguió.

—**_It's a_****_pretty cute_****_guy _**(Es un chico muy lindo) —dijo Kyoya mirando por donde se habían ido el par de mellizos.

—**_How_****_ the hell dude do a warning, Tsuna, Kyoko and Fuuta that are outside of your eyes, your brothers are some carnivores when dealing with them _**(Como el tío de los demonios he de hacer un aviso, Tsuna, Kyoko y Fuuta que están fuera de tus ojos, sus hermanos son carnívoros al tratar de ellos) —dijo tranquilamente Reborn mientras tomaba asiento al igual que los otros dos y seguían con el trabajo que tenían anteriormente.

—**_They_****_feel_****_fear_****_, _****_mr_****_. _****_Reborn_** (Que miedo siento, señor Reborn) —dijo con burla Kyoya para luego seguir con los papeles, Alaude dejo salir un suspiro por el comportamiento de su hermano para luego seguir con el trabajo, se habían distraído demasiado.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina se encontraban los tres hermanos menores.

—Tsunii, hay que arreglar esta parte de acá —dijo Kyoko corriendo para colocar los platos de Sushi en el centro de la mesa, Fuuta estaba preparando los vasos mientras se escuchaba el sonido de la cafetera.

—Gracias que el padre de Yamamoto nos dio sobras de sushi, pero ahora espero que mis hermanos no se comporten como animales… —eso era lo que Tsunayoshi esperaba, para una cena con los Hibari.

O eso es lo que pensaba, después de todo… la familia Sawada estaba un poco… ¿Loca?

* * *

**CONTINUARA. **

**No me resistí cuando se me vino la idea; estaba en el baño y de pronto… **

**¿Qué pasaría? Al principio era una temática de zombies, pero luego que comencé a armar a los hermanos de Tsuna y comencé a pensar… ¿Si estos son hermanos de Tsuna? Y… ¿El seria como su mama? ¿Qué pasaría? Y wuala… **

**Apareció esta locura mental. **

**Espero que les agrade, y si mantendré todos los fic, nadie manda a mi cabeza loca a inventar tantas cosas. X'D **

**KISS AND HUG. **

**An. **


	2. Hermanos mayores

**II Telón.**

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Como una madre.

Parejas Principales: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas Secundarias: AG (Hibari Alaude/Sawada Giotto); RL (Sawada Reborn/Bovino Lambo); D00 (Sawada Dino/Enma Kozato); 8695 (Miura Haru/Sawada Kyoko) –_mi primer yuri en mucho tiempo_- B26 (Sawada Belphegor/Fran); 10069 (Sawada Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro); 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato); 3387 (Sasagawa Ryohei/Kurokawa Hana) –_me gusta cómo se ven_- 1039 (Xanxus/Superbi Squalo); 02U (G/Usagi Asari)

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( _**. . .**_ ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

—**Pensamiento de los personajes**

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—_**Italiano u otro idioma. **_

_**Recuerdos. **_

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

Summary: Cuando tus hermanos son como tus hijos, y tú eres como su madre, ¿Qué es lo que harás en una situación como esta? Sawada Tsunayoshi es la mama de sus seis hermanos, y viven en una casa en Japón con su tío Reborn, pero todo cambiara cuando los hermanos Hibari se van a vivir con ellos.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"Hermanos mayores"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

**5:55** de la tarde; la casa Sawada se encontraba en un silencio molesto para todos los invitados los cuales eran dos Americanos completamente sexies. Pero para nuestros hermanitos menores era el silencio de oro; el reloj seguía corriendo y los segundos seguían avanzando, los hermanos Hibari daban unos que otros vistazos a los tres hermanos que estaban esperando la llegada de alguien. **5:56** de la tarde. La desesperación de Tsunayoshi crecía mientras que los otros dos seguían completamente normales. **5:57** de la tarde; Tsuna cambia su expresión a una de enojo y su ceño se frunce, el Hibari menor le dedica una mirada de interés al ver su reacciones cabe destacar que las maletas de los mencionados seguían abajo. **5:58** de la tarde; su pie comienza a zapatear el suelo, parecía una madre esperando a su hijo que está castigado y llega tarde de la escuela. **5:59** de la tarde; un tic se forma en la frente de Tsunayoshi, vuelve su vista hacia el reloj y la gira rápidamente hacia la entrada… **6:00** de la tarde; nada.

—Oh, oh… —fue lo que susurro Kyoko al notar que la puerta no se abría, dio dos pasos hacia atrás jalando a Fuuta consigo y abrazándolo lentamente; mientras caminaban hacia atrás sentándose en el gran mueble de la casa.

—Otra vez… se lucieron —dijo por lo bajo Fuuta apretando el uniforme de su hermana mientras se acomodaba en sus piernas y miraban de reojo hacia la puerta que seguía sin moverse.

**6:05** de la tarde; nada.

—**_I have_****_curiosity_****_, _****_what does_****_Tsunayoshi_****_?_** (Tengo curiosidad, ¿qué hace Tsunayoshi?) —pregunto el pelinegro menor señalando descaradamente al castaño con el esfero que estaba en su mano, el pelinegro de sombrero bajo este en una posición completamente seria y cruzo sus brazos sobre su barbilla.

—**_Six p.m._****_o'clock;_****_the arrival of the_****_rebels_****_blond_** (seis de la tarde en punto; la llegada de los rubios rebeldes) —contesto como no quiere la cosa Reborn, mientras levanta un poco la mirada mirando hacia donde estaba su sobrino zapateando el suelo —**_Five seconds_** (Cinco segundos) —susurro.

—Cuatro —dijo con diversión Fuuta asomándose un poco.

—Tres —susurro Kyoko al sentir zapatos fuera de la casa y unas que otras conversaciones.

—Dos —dijo Reborn levantando la mirada y notando que su sobrino fruncía mas el ceño y sus ojos se aguaban completamente.

—Uno.

La puerta se abrió y dos personas entraron a la casa pero se quedaron completamente helados al ver a un castaño con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos completamente mojados por lagrimas que estaban bajando por su comisura, sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas y su mohín hecho, sus manos estaban cruzadas y su pie no dejaba de zapatear.

—Tsu…

—Tsuna…

Susurros de sus hermanos mayores resonó por toda la casa, Bel y Dino se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a su hermanito que su expresión comenzó a hacerse más familiar para ellos, tragaron seco y dieron dos pasos hacia adelante y el castaño dio uno hacia atrás.

Reborn se levanto de la silla y los hermanos Hibari miraban todo el teatro desde donde estaban sentados.

—Reborn… —susurro lentamente Tsunayoshi, los dos hermanos se congelaron completamente y su respiración comenzó a ser completamente cortada, levantaron sus manos pero eso provoco que el castaño comenzara a llorar mas —. Ellos… me prometieron llegar temprano… son las 6:10… hace diez minutos… —el teatro del castaño seguía, Kyoko y Fuuta se agacharon en el sofá mientras los Hibari se asomaron un poco.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, Tsuna? —la pregunta de Reborn helo a los dos hermanos —. ¿Quieres que castigue a Bel y a Dino? —pregunto.

—Castígalos, **_Otto-san_** —solo dos palabras para despertar el lado paternal del pelinegro; un nombre y un honorifico, **_Otto_**: Padre y **_-San_**: Honorifico.

Si Tsunayoshi era **_Okasan_**, debía haber alguien que fuera el padre de la casa, alguien que pusiera las normas pero solo su lado paternal salía con el llamado del castaño; cuando sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo y cuando comenzaba a llorar, **_Otto-san_** solo funcionaba con los labios de Tsunayoshi; nadie más podría utilizar este truco; solo Tsuna su ahijado y sobrino era capaz de hacer que Reborn saliera a flote, su verdadero dote familiar, el Padre de la familia Sawada. **Reborn Sawada**.

Los nudillos tronarse del pelinegro se escucharon, el rostro pálido de los rubios rebeldes de la casa se mostro; nadie interfirió, ni siquiera los Hibari prestaron atención a los gritos de ayuda, a las suplicas que los hermanos Sawada estaban exigiendo, en la entrada de la casa Sawada se puso a prueba el castigo **#230** de Reborn; y luego de eso no se escucho queja alguna, la mano de Reborn despeino los cabellos de Tsuna que le sonrió feliz a su Padrino que se fue a seguir con su trabajo; mientras sus hermanos… seguían en el suelo.

**Okasan** se apoya en **Otto-san** y **Otto-san** que hace en la casa… los **castiga**.

—Fuuta, limpia la basura —dijo Tsunayoshi dándose la vuelta entrando a la sala, el castaño se levanto de donde estaba y camino hasta la puerta y se giro mientras cargaba a sus hermanos y les quitaba los zapatos y comenzaba a rodar a Bel como costal de papas y luego hacia lo mismo con Dino y los dejaba alejados de la entrada, en un pequeño cuarto oscuro.

—Listo Okasan —dijo Fuuta limpiando sus manos y sentándose alado de Kyoko que sonrió y lo abrazo para comenzar a ver televisión y a su lado Tsunayoshi.

—Tsuna, ¿Giotto y Byakuran?

—Me mandaron un mensaje avisando que llegan más tarde, Giotto tuvo una reunión con su jefe en **_Kioto_** y tuvieron que salir de urgencias, mientras que Byakuran tenía prueba ahora a las 6:20 de la tarde, que trataría de hacerla lo más rápido para comer sushi y me mando una imagen de sus **_marshmallow_** con caritas —dijo señalando la foto con los **_marshmallow_** de Byakuran y todas sus caras que le hizo.

—Ese mocoso… ¿Cómo es que pasa la universidad? —se pregunto Reborn mientras miraba las caritas con una gran gota de sudor.

Las puertas del cuarto oscuro se abrieron y salieron los dos rubios rascando sus cabezas lentamente cuando entraron a la sala se quedaron helados al notar a dos sujetos desconocidos en la mesa de la sala tomando un poco de jugo que les dejaba Tsunayoshi mientras uno de estos sonreía levemente y el castaño se sonrojaba completamente y asentía.

**Inglés**, un acento inglés se noto entre ellos, los dos rubios fruncieron el ceño y dieron pasos firmes mientras Kyoya levantaba su mano dispuesto a desordenarle el cabello a Tsunayoshi la mano de Dino sujetaba la mano de Kyoya con fuerza y Bel atrajo hacia su cuerpo a Tsunayoshi.

—Ni se te ocurra colocarle una mano encima a mi hermano —gruño Dino como un perro rabioso, Kyoya levanto una ceja y Tsuna lanzo un suspiro de sus labios —**_Do not even_****_put_****_a hand on my_****_brother_**—repitió en inglés.

— ¡Dino!

—**_I do not care_****_ who are you two, but if they at least put a finger Tsunayoshi's body, I will make you pay existing in the worst way, especially your crap model, dark-haired_** (No me importa quién sean ustedes dos, pero si llegan a colocar por lo menos un dedo en el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi; los hare pagar de la peor manera existente, principalmente tu modelo de mierda, pelinegro) —le dijo amenazante Bel mirando a los dos con el labio fruncido en una mueca de enojo.

— ¡Bel!

—**_I'm really sorry! Mr. Kyoya _****_and Mr. Alaude_****_!_** (¡Lo siento realmente! Señor Kyoya y Señor Alaude) —dijo rápidamente Tsunayoshi haciendo una reverencia, y sujetando a sus dos hermanos de las manos y alejándolos de la mesa de los dos americanos que parpadearon un par de veces.

— ¿Pero que creen que están haciendo?

— ¿Haciendo? ¡No viste como te miraba ese pelinegro! Es un pedófilo seguramente —afirmo Bel, Tsuna rodo los ojos y lo golpeo suavemente en el pecho.

—Son compañeros de trabajo de Reborn, y están aquí porque la empresa donde Reborn trabaja está quebrando y mandaron a buscar japoneses que están trabajando por fuera; por favor contrólense.

—Claro, y me vas a decir que ese pelinegro no estaba a punto de tocar tu cabeza —dijo con más fuerza Dino mientras miraba seriamente a Tsunayoshi —, y me vas a decir que no te sonrojaste.

—Claro que no lo hice. ¡Por favor Dino!

—Por favor nada, a parte… ¡¿Quiénes se creen para estar tan cómodos en casa?!

—Bueno… ellos se quedaran aquí…

— ¡¿Qué?! —Fue el grito de Dino y Bel los dos rubios se miraron y fruncieron el ceño — ¡Aquí en la casa no se quedaran! ¡Y todo se ha acabado!

— ¡Hey! ¡Esto se decide por democracia! —dijo furioso Tsunayoshi con las manos en su cadera.

—Lo siento Tsuna, yo acepto todo lo que tú dices pero esto no tiene lógica, me importa si son Mr. Kyoya o Mr. Alaude o como mierda se llamen, pero en mi casa la casa donde nos hemos criado un par de pervertidos no se van a quedar.

—Los únicos pervertidos son ustedes que están pensando cosas que no son.

—_Giotto, ¿Cuánto te falta para venir?_ —Tsuna giro a ver a Bel que ya tenía el teléfono en la mano y estaba hablando con el mayor, Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño y miro a sus dos hermanos mayores —. _No importa, esto es más importante. Luego puedes comprar eso, ¿quieres pasar a recoger a Byakuran? Está bien. Hasta luego —_comento Bel cerrando el teléfono, los dos rubios miraron a su hermano menor que frunció el ceño y se giro yéndose para la cocina, los dos se miraron y suspiraron.

—Por favor Tsuna entiéndenos, hemos convivido con un montón de gente que solo quiere aprovecharse de los más pequeños.

—Y entonces… ¿Por qué si son pedófilos no voltean a ver a Kyoko y a Fuuta?

—Porque Kyoko y Fuuta no son tú

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no soy yo?! —los dos hermanos se miraron y suspiraron.

—Tsunayoshi, tu naciste con estrellas; eso dijo el abuelo cuando te vio por primera vez; a diferencia de Kyoko; eres una persona que atrae a cualquiera tanto hombre como mujer, no importa quien este contigo puede ser la persona más hermosa del mundo pero tu aura siempre será más brillante más hermosa y mucho más grande, cualquiera se enamoraría de ti.

—Están equivocados; yo no creo que Mr. Kyoya sienta algo por mí, a parte solo nos conocemos hoy.

—Tsu, entiéndenos. Cualquier imbécil que te mire es un enemigo de nosotros —dijo Bel frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus manos —. No puedes ver más allá porque tu tranquilidad y honestidad no te hacen ver la maldad que hay en el mundo.

—Están exagerando, Kyoko, Fuuta están de acuerdo con que ellos se queden —dijo Tsunayoshi girando a ver a sus hermanos mayores.

—Cuando Giotto se entere de esto lo primero que dirá es no —dijo Dino —. A parte; esto no lo puede decidir solo Reborn, el no es el único que vive aquí.

—Al igual que Reborn todos nos hacemos cargo de algo en esta casa, Reborn paga esta casa que todavía tiene muchos años de deuda por culpa de nuestro padre, ustedes se dividen todos los servicios y esos hombres nos van a ayudar, deben entender ¡ellos no se quedaran por gusto!

— ¡Que busquen entonces otro apartamento! ¡O yo que voy a saber!

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, los hermanos mayores salieron de la cocina dejando a Tsunayoshi con la palabra en la boca Reborn lanzo un suspiro mientras le hacía señas a sus compañeros que no prestaran atención, Kyoko y Fuuta se levantaron de su asiento y caminaron hasta la entrada.

**7:00** de la tarde.

Giotto entro quitándose su chaleco mientras lo sujetaba y Byakuran comiendo tranquilamente un **_marshmallow_** de su bolsa. Parpadearon un par de veces al ver a sus hermanos adelante y la expresión de disgusto de sus dos hermanos rubios.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Giotto con seriedad.

—Código **PLAT** —Giotto y Byakuran fruncen el ceño.

—Explícate Dino —exigió Byakuran, Dino cruzo sus manos a la altura de su pecho y se apoyo en el barandal de la escalera.

—Reborn tiene a un par de amigos dentro de la casa; nunca los hemos visto al parecer son transferidos de trabajo de Estados Unidos; los sujetos al parecer le agradaron nuestros queridos hermanitos pero a uno de ellos le agrado mas Tsunayoshi hasta el punto de tocar su cabello.

—Están exagerando —dijo Tsuna con sus manos cruzadas entrando a la conversación.

—No es exageración, y alguien que es acusado de cometer sonrojo improvisto con un hombre de mayoría de edad no es capaz de mencionar palabra alguna —un suspiro frustrado salió de los labios de Tsuna.

—Están exagerando un poco, Belnii y Dinii —dijo Kyoko cruzando sus manos atrás de su cuerpo, mientras Fuuta asentía dándole la razón.

—No es exageración Kyoko.

—Quiero ver a esos dos —dijo indiferente Giotto entrando a la casa luego de quitarse los zapatos camino hasta la sala lanzando el chaleco a el mueble y la primera persona en girar a verlo fue el rubio de ojos azules; los dos se observaron durante un largo momento y un ceño fruncido se asomo por su rostro.

—**_What_****_I have_****_in the face_****_monkeys_****_?_** (¿Que tengo en la cara monos?) —preguntaron los dos al tiempo.

—Oh genial —dijo con frustración Tsunayoshi cruzando sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

—**_I can_****_ ask for an explanation of this decision, I am the older brother Giotto without my permission you can't stay in this house_** (Puedo pedirles una explicacion de esta decision, soy Giotto el hermano mayor y sin mi autorizacion ustedes no se pueden quedar en esta casa)

—**_My name is_****_ Alaude and were transferred for a short period of time to Japan to resolve some work, Reborn kindly offered one stay, I thought not bothering to such brothers as idiots_** (Mi nombre es Alaude y fuimos transferidos por un corto periodo de tiempo a Japón para resolver unos trabajos, Reborn amablemente nos ofreció una estadía, no pensé que molestáramos a semejantes hermanos tan idiotas)

—**_Who would_****_you say_****_idiot,_****_blonde?_** (¿A quién le dices idiota, rubio?) —pregunto Giotto levantando las mangas de su camisa.

—**_Well, a_****_blonde_****_idiot_****_in front of_****_my _**(Bueno, hay un idiota rubio delante de mi) —Alaude también se levanto de donde estaba y dio un paso hasta donde estaba Giotto, Kyoya que estaba sentado lanzo un suspiro de sus labios y Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño.

—**_Can they_****_stop this_****_stupidity_****_now?_****_!_** (¡¿Pueden detener esta estupidez, ahora?!) —grito Reborn, los dos se detuvieron y todos los hermanos miraron a su tío —. Les guste o no se quedaran en esta casa; Giotto deja de comportarte como un mocoso, Dino, Belphegor y Byakuran ustedes no tienen derecho a aportar en esta decisión es algo que Giotto y yo decidimos y el mayor de la casa puede decidir lo que hacer. Ustedes no tienen vela en este entierro. Tsuna vete con Kyoko y Fuuta a servir la comida, ustedes vayan a tomar un baño y enfríen su cabeza no entren a la sala si no alrededor de una hora. No les estoy preguntando, es una orden.

En la sala, sentados delante de los otros se encontraba Giotto sentado delante de Alaude y Kyoya delante de Reborn, con unas tazas de té que amablemente les había servido Tsunayoshi, para Giotto la taza de Kyoya tenía más que las demás y eso provoco otra discusión estúpida entre los adultos.

—**_So they_****_ are agents of the government of the United States _**(Así que ellos son agentes del gobierno de los Estados Unidos) —susurro Giotto con los ojos cerrados y una mueca pensativa, Reborn asintió lentamente y los otros dos permanecían callados —**_This only_****_ know a few of the family business before the Sawada were doing, but do not understand why send them to this house after all keychain're in more trouble _**(Esto solo lo saben pocos de la familia; los negocios que antes los Sawada hacían, pero no entiendo porque mandarlos a esta casa después de todo estarán metidos en más problemas)

—**_Honestly_****_ I do not understand that thought the boss, but this is important as Giotto not only are foreigners Japanese also began to be killed; your boss like him mine are being suffocated by all people and family involved_** (Sinceramente yo tampoco entiendo en que piensa el jefe, pero Giotto esto es importante ya no solo son extranjeros también japoneses comenzaron a ser asesinados; tu jefe al igual que él mío están siendo sofocados por todas las personas y familiares involucrados)

—**_Not that I_****_ completely agree with what Reborn this saying, but according to this is an order that anyone working for the government must meet, no Do Giotto agent?_** (No es que esté completamente de acuerdo con lo que Reborn esté diciendo, pero según esto es una orden que cualquier persona que trabaje para el gobierno debe de cumplir, no ¿agente Giotto?)

—**_Avoid_****_ call me that in front of my brothers, I'm just a worker of an employer in Japan. Alaude_** (Evita llamarme de esa manera delante de mis hermanos, solo soy un trabajador de un empresario dentro de Japón. Alaude)

—**_Who_****_ would have thought that ended up in the same house as the "The Arcobaleno" and "Primo" Japanese agents with more fame in Europe and America_** (Quien iba a pensar que terminamos en la misma casa que el "El Arcobaleno" y "Primo" agentes japoneses con más fama en Europa y América) —susurro divertido Kyoya cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho —.**_ Your not worked with him once brother? _**(¿Tu no trabajaste con él una vez hermano?) —pregunto levantando una ceja.

—**_If_****_ our thoughts do not match definitely was a failure_** (Si, definitivamente nuestros pensamientos no coinciden fue un fracaso) —dijeron al tiempo los dos, Reborn y Kyoya se miraron divertidos y volvieron a beber un poco de té.

—**_Well_****_ it's decided, pending resolution of this mystery, to stay here at home _**(Bien está decidido, hasta que se resuelva este misterio, se quedaran aquí en casa) —dijo Reborn levantándose y alejándose, Giotto se quedo un tiempo sentado y le dedico una mirada a Alaude.

—**_What happened to_****_her?_** (¿Que paso con ella?) —pregunto Giotto por lo bajo, Kyoya levanto una ceja por la pregunta y miro a su hermano que se dedico a ver a la nada.

—**_Still in a coma_****_, doctors say they do not believe is awake again but I do not think it's the end... is Elena after all_** (Sigue en coma, los doctores dicen que no creen que vuelva a despertar pero, no creo que sea el fin... es Elena después de todo) —susurro por lo bajo Alaude.

—**_I see_** (Ya veo) —susurro Giotto levantándose del mueble y estirándose para comenzar a salir de la sala y caminar hasta las escaleras donde estaban sus tres hermanos sentados en la punta de arriba como perros regañados —. Reborn gana.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

—Perdí en piedra, papel y tijeras —susurro mientras subía las escaleras derrotado después de todo no quería vivir también con Alaude.

—Por eso no me escogió a mí para decidir —dijo Byakuran con el puño a la altura de su barbilla.

—Bueno, si están en esta casa lo único que queda es… —susurro Bel con una sonrisa tétrica.

—La tortura —susurro Dino de la misma forma, los cuatro hermanos mayores plantaron una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y chocaron sus manos.

**8:20**, de la noche. La cena.

Tsunayoshi los había llamado a todos a cenar, los hermanos Hibari y los hermanos mayores Sawada entraron a la cocina bajo un ambiente de tensión realmente extraño, los mayores Sawada fulminaban con la mirada a Kyoya que simplemente los ignoraba por su presencia mientras que el mayor Sawada se dedicaba a mandarse rayos eléctricos a los ojos de Alaude y este se los devolvía, un suspiro salió de los labios de Tsunayoshi y Reborn; últimamente estaría la casa demasiado activa.

Pero antes de que Tsunayoshi tomara asiento, sus hermanos se percataron de que estaba en el medio de las sillas invitadas, en otras palabras un peligro; hay las sillas comenzaron a rotar y termino Kyoya en el centro de Byakuran y Belphegor mientras que Alaude terminaba en el medio de Giotto y Dino. Tsunayoshi termino en el centro de Fuuta y Kyoko y como si fuera arte de magia la silla de Reborn ni siquiera fue apartada de su amada punta.

—**Como… logran hacer esto** —pensó Tsunayoshi con un aura deprimente a su alrededor. Pero al levantar la vista Kyoya tenía expresión aburrida escuchando lo que Byakuran y Bel estaban diciéndole en ingles, el pelinegro levanto la vista y choco con esos orbes de color avellana que le gustaron desde el momento que los vio; el pequeño Sawada se sonrojo completamente y bajo la mirada, lo que provoco que el pelinegro menor ampliara una sonrisa divertida —**Por lo menos… quedo enfrente de mí**—pensó.

—**_Itadakimasu_** —dijeron los siete hermanos, y Reborn mientras que los hermanos Hibari se mandaron miradas entre ellos y bajaron la mirada a los palillos, a diferencia de Alaude, Kyoya sabia defenderse mucho mas con los palillos, pero su hermano estaba realmente azul, lo que provoco que hizo que enterrara los palillos en el sushi y de esa forma lo levantara, sacándole gotas de sudor a todos los presentes.

—**He tenido una vaga sensación de que se humillaran solos** —pensó Bel mirando al mayor de los Hibari con una gran gota de sudor.

—**El problema es este sujeto** —pensó Dino mirando a Kyoya con el ceño fruncido y miro a sus hermanos que leyeron su mente.

—**Ni que lo digas, parece inmune** —pensó Byakuran, mirando la forma elegante de comer del pelinegro.

—**Y si los retamos…** —pensó Giotto mientras metía un sushi en su boca, sus hermanos lo miraron y ampliaron una sonrisa sínica en sus labios; exacto la típica sonrisa Sawada; provocándole un escalofrió a Kyoko y Fuuta que los vieron.

— **¿Qué tienes en mente Giotto?** —pregunto Dino, obviamente mentalmente.

—**Para trabajar aquí se necesita conocer el idioma, estos son unos imbéciles así que dudo que aprendan rápidamente a hablar japonés.**

— **¿Y entonces?**

—**_Alaude_****_, _****_Kyoya_****_. _****_We'll_****_bet your_****_stay in_****_this place_** (Alaude, Kyoya. Vamos a apostar su estadía en este lugar) —las palabras fluyeron del rubio mayor, sus hermanos lo miraron con una sonrisa arrogante y los palillos de Tsunayoshi cayeron en el plato si era una apuesta... su hermanos nunca perdían.

—Tsu… ¿Qué dijo Gionii? —pregunto en un susurro Kyoko.

—Van a apostar algo, espero que los Hibari sean inteligentes —dijo por lo bajo Reborn, los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo.

—**_What is it about_****_the bet,_****_big monkey_****_?_** (¿De qué se trata la apuesta, mono mayor?) —pregunto Alaude levantando una ceja, Tsunayoshi y Reborn se golpearon la frente.

—**_It sounds really_****_fun, I love_****_betting_** (Suena realmente divertido, me encanta las apuestas) —dijo Kyoya cruzando sus manos. Su hermano lo giro a ver y sonrió de la misma forma.

— **_A_****_ month, if in a month fail to master the Japanese will have to be moved from here_** (Un mes, si en un mes no logran dominar el japonés se tendrán que mudar de aquí) —susurro tranquilo Giotto con las manos sobre la mesa —. **_Clearly_****_ this can have the teacher they want and ask for help this month_** (claro está, pueden tener el profesor que quieran y pedir ayuda durante este mes)

—Giotto —hablo con advertencia Tsunayoshi. El rubio giro a ver a su hermano menor y le dedico una dulce sonrisa de lado, el castaño dirigió su mirada a sus otros hermanos que le sonreían de la misma manera, a veces odiaba como se entendían esos cuatro para hacer sufrir a las personas que se acercaban a ellos.

—**_I agree_** (Yo acepto) —dijo Kyoya mientras cruzaba sus manos a la altura de su barbilla, mientras sonreía levemente y los hermanos también se mandaron una corta mirada —. Por cierto… yo hablar poco japonés, pero se me entiende, ¿no? —los hermanos mayores dejaron caer la boca a la mesa y Tsunayoshi rio un poco por esa reacción.

**[An: La forma de hablar de Kyoya es como la forma en la cual los Americanos tratan de hablar quizás el español; como ellos siempre utilizan el sujeto para referirse a las cosas es necesario que este en las oraciones que hablan en "japonés" en este caso] **

—**Este sujeto…** —pensaron los hermanos mayores.

—**_So..._****_Alaude_****_?_** (Y bien... Alaude?) —levanto una ceja el rubio.

—**_I guess_****_that I also_****_entered_** (supongo que yo también entro) —susurro por lo bajo el rubio mordiendo su lengua, a diferencia de su hermano el odiaba el idioma japonés, Giotto planto una sonrisa en su rostro y los demás ampliaron también una sonrisa burlona.

—Sera un largo mes —susurro Tsunayoshi.

**9:30** de la noche.

Las escaleras resonaron un poco a los movimientos de tres hombres, delante iba Reborn y atrás iban los hermanos Hibari; para alegría de los invitados los hermanos Sawada se quedaron en la parte de abajo para ver su programa favorito mientras estos subían, a excepción de Tsunayoshi que había subido luego de la cena para arreglar las habitaciones que serán utilizadas.

El primero en entrar en su habitación fue Alaude que al observar la gran habitación agradeció a Reborn, mientras este mostraba la puerta de adelante y comenzaba a bajar después de todo tenía que terminar de hacer algunas cosas, Kyoya introdujo la llave en la puerta de la habitación y se asombro al ver a Tsunayoshi arreglando la cama y terminando de limpiar el lugar.

—**_Sorry, I_****_know you were_****_here_** (Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí) —el susurro de Kyoya entro por completo en el cuerpo del castaño que lo hizo reaccionar con un pequeño salto, los dos se dedicaron una mirada como las que se habían dado al principio; después de todo ese pequeño castaño no solo tenía brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

—**_No problem_****_, sir Kyoya. I was just finishing to fix this..._** (No hay problema, señor Kyoya. solo estaba terminando de arreglar esto...) —susurro sonrojado el castaño.

—**_Kyoya,_****_call me_****_ Kyoya_** (Kyoya, llámame Kyoya) —comento el pelinegro cerrando la puerta de la habitación y colocando la maleta alado de la cama mientras se sentaba en esta, el castaño también se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

—**_Sorry about_****_ what happened today ... my brothers are a bit..._** (Lamento todo lo que paso hoy... mis hermanos son un poco...)

—**_Overprotective, quarrelsome, rebellious, arrogant... idiots?_** (sobreprotectores, peleoneros, rebeldes, arrogantes... ¿idiotas?)

—**_E_****_specially_****_the latest_** (sobre todo lo último) —comento mirando hacia el techo, y luego giro su rostro hasta donde estaba el pelinegro adulto mirando de la misma forma el techo con los ojos cerrados.

— **_It is the_****_ first time where I greet me with heavy artillery_** (Es la primera vez a donde voy me reciben con artilleria pesada) —comento Kyoya haciendo sonrojar al castaño — **_indeed_****_ that bet ... did not say it in front of your brothers because it would result problematic but ... _****_Would you like to_****_ be my teacher?_** (Por cierto esa apuesta... no lo dije delante de tus hermanos porque me resultaría problemático pero... ¿te gustaría ser mi profesor?)

—**_Kyoya_****_course_****_, _****_would be happy_** (Por supuesto Kyoya, estaria encantado) —dijo el castaño levantandose lentamente de la cama y girando sus talones para mirar al pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado —**_Bye_****_, see you tomorrow, _****_Kyoya_****_-san_** (Adiós, hasta mañana, Kyoya-san) —susurro el castaño por lo bajo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—**_See you!, Tsunayoshi_** —se despidió Kyoya levantando su mano en son de despido, el castaño al salir se choco con los ojos de su hermana que estaban fruncidos, su hermano se sonrojo completamente y fue jalado por su hermana que lo escondió en el armario del último piso ante la mirada asombrada de su hermano.

— ¿Kyoko? —pregunto Tsunayoshi, su hermana coloco un dedo en sus labios y se asomaron lentamente, observando a Giotto que subió las escaleras y toco la puerta de Alaude, el hombre abrió la puerta y al ver la cara de Giotto la cerro con todas las ganas del mundo delante de este, los hermanos se aguantaron las ganas de reír.

—**_Alaude _****_opens the door_** (Alaude, abre la puerta) —exigió el rubio mayor. La puerta se abrió y por esta entro Giotto.

—Presiento que esos dos se conocen de algo, la forma en la que Gionii lo miraba era completamente distinta a la forma en la cual miraba a Kyoya-san; así que Alaude-san y Gionii tienen algo escondido —dijo Kyoko segura —. Por otra parte, si vas a coquetear con el nuevo inquilino hazlo sin que te estén buscando después.

— ¡¿Quién dijo que coqueteaba con él?! —le respondía alterado pero completamente por lo bajo a su hermana que lo miro con advertencia —. Está bien… entiendo hermana —susurro, Kyoko sonrió y tomo su mano comenzando a bajar las escaleras rápidamente, para suerte de su hermano hace diez minutos que había subido y lo metió en su habitación rápidamente cuando sintió a sus hermanos subir.

— ¿Y bien?

—Seré su maestro de japonés… —susurro por lo bajo el castaño sonrojado.

— ¡Kya! —grito Kyoko abrazando a su hermano por el cuello y besando su frente, el castaño se sonrojo mas mientras tapaba rápidamente la boca de su hermana.

—Kyoko

— ¡Oh vamos **_Okasan_**! ¡Esto es extremadamente lindo! —grito mientras tomaba la mano de Tsunayoshi y comenzaba a saltar con él la cama, el castaño no se resistió y tomo sus manos y comenzaron a saltar la cama.

— ¿Qué es extremadamente lindo? —pregunto Bel entrando a la habitación sorprendiendo a los dos mellizos que saltaron de la cama y se golpearon la cabeza juntos y cayeron sentados en la cama sobándose el chichón que se habían hecho.

—Belnii —dijo Kyoko sujetando su cabeza con lágrimas en su comisura.

—Eso es injusto, debes tocar la puerta —dijo Tsunayoshi con la misma posición que Kyoko el rubio soltó una carcajada y se tiro alado de los dos mellizos pasando sus manos por los hombros ajenos y tirándolos en la cama mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquilla a ambos.

— ¡Espera! ¡Belnii! ¡Cosquillas no! —gritaba Kyoko mientras soltaba carcajadas al igual que Tsunayoshi y se retorcían en la cama.

—Oh, oh las cosquillas afectan a **_Okasan_** y a Kyo-chan; esto es nuevo; vamos que no se ríen mas fuerte —decía haciéndole mas rápidas cosquillas, los mellizos comenzaron a patalear y a soltar más altas carcajadas.

—No… basta… Bel… Jaja… —decía Tsunayoshi tratando de quitar la mano de su hermano mayor de su estomago, por la puerta se asomo Byakuran que comía tranquilamente un **_marshmallow_**

—Oye Bel, no te quedes con la diversión —se quejo Byakuran tragándose por completo su dulce y se encamino a los chicos comenzando a hacerles cosquillas a Tsunayoshi y Bel se dignaba solo a hacerle cosquilla a Kyoko, los dos mellizos comenzaron a llorar de la risa mientras trataban que sus hermanos no los fastidiaran más.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Se divierten sin nosotros?! ¡Vamos que Fuuta falta como la presa! —grito Dino cargando a Fuuta que estaba tratando de escapar de las manos de su hermano mayor mientras lo lanzo a la cama junto a los dos melliz y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Los seis hermanos estaban jugando entre ellos y riéndose, los más pequeños tratando de zafarse de las garras de sus hermanos mayores y estos evitando cualquier golpe o fuerza que se liberara en las tres bestias pequeñas de la casa.

— ¡Basta! —grito Tsunayoshi mientras tomaba las dos manos de Byakuran y trataba de que se detuviera pero el peliblando no se detuvo y coloco sus manos en las caderas del castaño y lo cargo como costal de papas.

—Me llevo a Tsu~ les dejo las otras presas —dijo Byakuran divertido saliendo del cuarto con Okasan en sus hombros, Fuuta fue cargado por Dino mientras que Bel cargaba a Kyoko y también salía con los otros dos.

— ¿A dónde nos llevan tontos? —gritaba Tsuna tratando de zafarse de sus hermanos.

—**_Okasan_** ¿lo olvido?

— ¿Olvidar?... ¿Qué he olvidado?

—Tercer miércoles del mes

—A las 10:00 de la noche, en el canal terrorífico

— ¡Noche de películas de terror! —gritaron todos los hermanos menos Tsunayoshi que se puso de todos los colores y trataba de zafarse mas rápido de los brazos de Byakuran

— ¡NOOOO! ¡Odio las películas de terror! ¡**_Otto-san_**! ¡**_Otto-san_**! —gritaba tratando de llamar a Reborn, pero para la mala suerte de Tsuna estaba encerrado en su habitación a prueba de ruidos completamente atento a su trabajo.

Pobre Tsunayoshi… toda una noche de películas de terror al día siguiente… no quería ni levantarse.

— ¿Estás bien Tsuna-san? —pregunto Haru con las manos en sus caderas caminando alado de Kyoko y Tsuna que estaban entrando al salón de clases.

—No estoy bien… esa mujer todavía sigue en mis pesadillas… no quiero que me lleve **_mama_** —seguía diciendo, su hermana lo abrazo por su cintura y comenzó a desordenar su cabello.

—Película de terror, esta traumado por esa película —le dijo con una sonrisa burlona Kyoko y su hermano tembló en sus brazos, Haru rio divertida mientras se detenían al ver quienes estaban delante de su salón.

Era un hermoso hombre bastante alto, casi de la altura de Bel sosteniendo un libro en sus manos vestía rebeldemente el uniforme. Lo único del uniforme que tenia era aquella corbata un poco suelta en su pecho, tenía un abrigo largo de color negro con rojo, mientras un pantalón oscuro de color negro ceñido a su cuerpo y un cinturón en su cintura, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta largo y se mostraba un poco rebelde en las puntas en forma de piña, sus ojos permanecían abiertos dejando mostrar una heterocromia visible, un ojo rojo y el otro azul. **Rokudou Mukuro**.

A su lado, estaba una hermosa niña, un poco más baja que el mencionado con un parche en uno de sus ojos mientras su otro ojo de color violeta resplandecía completamente, vestía el mismo uniforme que las chicas con la diferencia de que su chaqueta no tenia mangas, y su peinado de la misma forma era el de una piña, sus medias llegaban hasta sus rodillas y su lazo era una corbata de color roja. **Chrome Dokuro**.

—Vaya, Tsunayoshi-kun~ —saludo Mukuro caminando lentamente, el castaño al escuchar su voz giro rápidamente su vista hacia el peliazul y salto a sus brazos siendo recibido por el mayor que sonrió divertido y coloco su mano en la cabeza del menor —. ¿Estás bien?

—Fue horrible, Muk-chan… fue horrible —seguía diciendo con su cuerpecito temblando, el peliazul levanto una ceja y miro a Kyoko que sonría divertida y una Haru que negaba de diversión.

—Adivino, miércoles del tercer mes películas de terror la recién salida mama —las dos asintieron y Chrome rio divertida. Mukuro abrió sus ojos al ver la expresión de cansancio y frustración del castaño —. Tsuna, tienes el rostro de haberte metido de nuevo en una discusión de los celos de tus hermanos —el castaño miro al peliazul con suplica y este entendió el mensaje —. ¿Qué profesor tienen ahora, Ha-chan y Kyo-chan?

—Creo que… Daemon-sensei —comento Haru con una mueca pensativa.

—Bueno, le dicen a Daemon que Tsunayoshi está conmigo en la oficina arreglando unos asuntos del consejo estudiantil, ¿de acuerdo? —las chicas asintieron y estos desaparecieron por el pasillo, quedaron las tres chicas fuera del salón.

—Yo también me tengo que ir, a diferencia de ustedes tengo clase con la loca de Lal Mirch —dijo haciendo mala cara recordando a su maestra, a su loca maestra.

— ¿Suerte en qué sentido?, tu hermano también tiene un tornillo suelto como los Sawada —se burlo Haru cruzando sus brazos, Kyoko golpeo suavemente la costilla de Haru y las tres soltaron una carcajada.

—De que los Sawada están locos lo sé, ¿pero qué tengo que ver yo en todo este asunto?, Miura-san, Sawada-san, Rokudou-san —la voz detrás de las chicas las alarmaron y giraron a ver a Daemon Rokudou con las manos cruzadas a la altura de su pecho mirando a las tres mujeres.

— ¡Daemon-sensei/Hermano! —dijeron asombradas por su presencia.

—Rokudou-san a su clase, ya el timbre ha sonado —dijo mirando severamente a su hermana que hizo una reverencia y se fue corriendo levantado su mano en son de despido.

**Daemon Rokudou**, más conocido como Demon Spade por todos los alumnos. Sus ojos son filosos de un hermoso color azul oscuro casi como los violetas de Chrome con una gran diferencia, su cabello es corto de color azul y esta peinado completamente alborotado y su cabello en la parte de atrás se levanta como el de una piña pero no lo lleva peinado de esa forma, tiene pearcing en su oreja en otras palabras dos. Viste una camisa negra larga ceñida a su cuerpo con botones de color dorado en la parte de abajo, un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de color blanco y una chaqueta azul arriba completamente larga con una franja de color negro, de la cual no lleva para cerrarse, el cinturón es dorado y tiene unos que otros accesorios en estos.

—Etto… sensei —hablo por lo bajo Kyoko, el peliazul levanto una ceja mientras pasaba sus dos manos por los hombros de la chica y estas abrían la puerta —. Mi hermano… está en una reunión del consejo estudiantil.

— ¿Tan temprano? —pregunto levantando una ceja mientras miraba a los alumnos que tomaban asiento, esta asintió lentamente —. Bien, no se puede hacer nada ser el vice-presidente no es nada fácil —dijo tranquilo caminando hasta el asiento —. ¡Levántense! ¡Saluden! —dijo luego de haber puesto sus cosas en la mesa.

— ¡Buenos Días! ¡Gracias por ofrecerse a enseñarnos el día de hoy! —dijeron los estudiantes al unisonó y bajaron su rostro en una reverencia.

**.:::.**

Entraron los dos chicos a la sala del consejo estudiantil, Mukuro se quito su chaqueta y la coloco en el perchero para luego cruzar sus manos y caminar hasta donde estaban las taza de té y la máquina de café.

—Dime que es lo que te acontece, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Los dos se sentaron a hablar, Tsunayoshi le conto absolutamente todo lo que paso el día anterior y lo que paso todo los problemas con sus hermanos y sus nuevos inquilinos, Mukuro lo escuchaba bebiendo café y soltando de vez en cuando carcajadas por lo que estaba diciendo.

—Entonces ese nuevo chico provoco que las fieras sacaran los colmillos; pero salió mejor de cómo salió cuando se enteraron de que nosotros dos éramos novios —dijo con diversión el peliazul.

— ¿Todavía sigues enojado por eso?

— ¿Por qué seguiría enojado?, eres como mi hermanito no me puedo enojar con alguien que considero mi hermanito, ¿cierto? A parte esos golpes que me dieron tus hermanos me hicieron abrir los ojos de lo que decían todos; que parecíamos mas hermanos que novios —comento Mukuro con tranquilidad mordiendo la galleta que estaba en sus manos —. Entonces… ¿es diferente?

—Fue diferente, es como cuando… a ver… no se darte algo exacto pero es bastante atractivo, su cabello es negro desordenado y sus ojos azul metalizados…

—Que buena descripción, Tsunayoshi.

—Lo siento.

—Se que eres malo para describir personas, pero te pregunte que sentiste cuando lo viste.

—No sé, es difícil de explicar, esto aquí comenzó a latir rápidamente.

— ¿De esta forma? —susurro Mukuro acorralándolo contra el sofá, el castaño se sonrojo completamente y dio un paso hasta golpearse con el mueble detrás de su cuerpo y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, el aroma de Mukuro entro por completo en su sistema inmunológico y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

—Si…si…

— ¿Y entonces?, ¿Qué hiciste? —pregunto pegando su frente con la del castaño, todavía no podía aceptar por completo el hecho de que el castaño lo quiera como hermano si estaba completamente enamorado de él, y le enojaba de cierta manera que estuviera enamorado de alguien a primera vista.

—Yo…

— ¿Tu?

— ¡Mukuro-sama! ¡Esto es malo! —la puerta del comité se abrió, el castaño se exaltó y el peliazul se separo del castaño y se levanto caminando hasta la puerta cogiendo su chaleco y colocándolo en su cuerpo —. ¡Tsunayoshi-sama! ¡Venga también!

—Vamos Tsunayoshi, luego seguimos hablando.

—Ya llamaron a la policía los maestros; pero nosotros en si no podemos hacer nada más que tranquilizar a todos los estudiantes —el castaño y el peliazul fruncieron el ceño —. La maestra Luciana amaneció dentro del pozo muerta.

— ¡¿Qué?! —fue la reacción de los dos jóvenes que caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos y comenzaron a correr por aquella noticia.

— ¡Tsu! ¡Muk! —Bel llego corriendo a los dos mientras estaba completamente sudado, los dos miraron a Bel y luego dirigieron una mirada hacia donde estaba —. Xanxus ordeno que movilizáramos a todos los estudiantes de regreso a sus salones pero es imposible; están obstaculizando la vía es imposible.

—Entiendo —dijo Tsunayoshi mientras suspiraba y sacaba de su bolsillo su banda del comité estudiantil y lo colocaba en su hombro.

— ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo aquí afuera?! —la voz autoritaria de Mukuro provoco que todos los estudiantes giraran rápidamente su vista hacia el hombre —. Regresen inmediatamente a sus aulas de clase, estaré informando a cada miembro del consejo lo que pase y les avise —todos estaban vacilando, Kyoko llego a abrazar a su hermano y Bel abrazo por los hombros a los dos —. Es una orden, ¿no me escucharon? Xanxus, ¿Qué esperas?

—Ya escucharon al presidente, muévanse a sus salones basuras —los estudiantes comenzaron a desalojar el espacio mientras quedaban los **Varia's Sexy Boy**, los miembros del consejo estudiantil y algunos docentes.

—Kyoko, regresa al salón y calma a los demás, Chrome hagan lo mismo —les dijo dulcemente Tsunayoshi, las dos chicas asintieron y se fueron entrando al aula de clases.

—Mukuro, es mejor que ustedes también lo hagan; déjenle esto a los maestros.

—Imposible Daemon-sensei. No me voy a mover de aquí si no se qué ocurrió y como.

—Bueno, yo tengo imágenes —dijo Bel sacando su celular, los tres hombres miraron al rubio con una gran gota de sudor y este comenzó a pasarla, Tsuna tapo su rostro por el susto pero sus ojos fueron cubiertos por el mismo Bel dejando que Mukuro y Daemon vieran las imágenes.

—Una chica al parecer fue a pedir los típicos deseos de los estudiantes y lanzo una moneda la cual nunca sonó. Curiosamente la chica camino y al apoyarse contra el pozo sus manos se llenaron de sangre y la vio.

—Y grito, lo que provoco que todos los estudiantes se reunieran alrededor como estaba cerca decidí acercarme al alboroto y tomar fotos, luego de eso le fui a avisar a Xanxus antes de que alguno se atreviera a acercarse más de la cuenta.

—Usualmente es un caso en el que la policía está dentro; pero he escuchado rumores de… "Sectas satánicas en Japón" y "Asesinos en series" no sé cuál de las dos creer Namimori es un alboroto con todo esto.

— ¿Asesinos en series? ¿Sectas satánicas? Esto suena peor que una película de terror —dijo temblando Tsunayoshi, Bel lo abrazo mientras miraba a los demás con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

— ¡Acá están! ¡Por Dios si están bien! —Reborn llego corriendo y abrazo a Tsunayoshi que todavía estaba temblando, detrás de él llegaron muchos policías mientras que venían caminando los hermanos Hibari con delicadeza —. ¿Lo viste Tsuna?

—Alcanzo a ver algo de una imagen —dijo Bel cruzando sus manos, mientras apretaba la mano de Tsunayoshi que seguía temblando.

—Sabes que no puede ver la sangre; pero ¿estás bien? Kyoko está bien también —el castaño asintió —. Llévalo a que se tome un chocolate caliente y que refresque la mente, yo me encargare de esto Bel, por cierto… quiero que se retiren todos los estudiantes.

—Yo de aquí no me muevo —contestaron al unisonó Xanxus y Mukuro, el presidente del comité disciplinario y líder de Varia's Sexy Boy y el presidente del comité estudiantil.

—Como siempre ustedes dos. Daemon.

—Lo siento, sabe lo cabezota que es mi hermano —el pelinegro suspiro y le entrego en brazos a Bel al pequeño castaño que seguía temblando, el rubio comenzó a caminar y paso atreves de los dos pelinegros que vestían de negro, el menor miro al rubio y tomo su mano.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Le paso algo? —le pregunto en un japonés un poco fluido el rubio frunció el ceño cosa que no se noto por su cabello, el castaño se tenso al sentir esa voz y levanto su vista un poco serio.

— ¿Kyoya-san?

—**_Are you okay_****_? Look at these _****_shaking and crying_** (¿Estás bien? mira estas temblando y llorando) —pregunto preocupado el pelinegro, el rubio detecto aquella voz preocupada y abrazo mas al castaño que estaba un poco tensado, el peliazul lejos noto los movimientos del rubio y del pelinegro y adivino por completo la descripción de su amigo.

—Bel, ¿Por qué no te quedas?, yo llevo a Tsunayoshi a la enfermería —dijo tranquilo Mukuro caminando con paso firme hasta donde estaban aquellos tres hombres, el pelinegro levanto la mirada y se topo con unos ojos sedientos de sangre que miraban a los suyos con ira, el castaño se mordió la lengua y miro sobre los brazos de Bel a Reborn hablando con los maestros.

—Tu mas que yo necesita estar aquí Mukuro.

—**_Tsunayoshi_****_, are you okay?_** (Tsunayoshi, ¿estás bien?) —volvió a preguntar el pelinegro, el rubio y el peliazul miraron a este, el pequeño tomo la mano del pelinegro fuertemente y le dedico una gran sonrisa.

—**_Thanks_****_, _****_I'm fine._****_Come on..._****_Bel_**(Gracias, estoy perfectamente. Vamos... Bel) —el rubio y el peliazul se mandaron una mirada, pero antes de que el pelinegro se moviera el peliazul se encontraba delante de él, una ceja levantada y un rostro perverso, ¿Qué se espera?

* * *

**¡CONTINUARA! **

***-* ¿Los hermanos no pueden ser más celosos, porque Tsu-kun no es más grande? (?)**

**Bueno ese no es el tema, espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo; no creo que este tan emocionante x'D la verdad es que estaba sin imaginación; pero es básicamente lo que paso cuando se enteraron de la llegada de los dos inquilinos. **

**Como también paso, Muk-chan y Tsu-chan tuvieron un pasado *-* **

**Y al parecer Mukuro todavía siente algo por Tsuna, y al parecer a Tsuna todavía le mueve el piso Muk-chan 3 **

**Próximo episodio. **

**Kyoya vs Mukuro. **


	3. Besos, Besos y caricias

**III Telón.**

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Como una madre.

Parejas Principales: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas Secundarias: AG (Hibari Alaude/Sawada Giotto); RL (Sawada Reborn/Bovino Lambo); D00 (Sawada Dino/Enma Kozato); 8695 (Miura Haru/Sawada Kyoko) –_mi primer yuri en mucho tiempo_- B26 (Sawada Belphegor/Fran); 10069 (Sawada Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro); 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato); 3387 (Sasagawa Ryohei/Kurokawa Hana) –_me gusta cómo se ven_- 1039 (Xanxus/Superbi Squalo); 02U (G/Usagi Asari)

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( _**. . .**_ ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

—**Pensamiento de los personajes**

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—_**Italiano u otro idioma. **_

_**Recuerdos. **_

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

Summary: Cuando tus hermanos son como tus hijos, y tú eres como su madre, ¿Qué es lo que harás en una situación como esta? Sawada Tsunayoshi es la mama de sus seis hermanos, y viven en una casa en Japón con su tío Reborn, pero todo cambiara cuando los hermanos Hibari se van a vivir con ellos.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"Besos, Besos y caricias"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

**En el capitulo anterior: **

—Tu mas que yo necesita estar aquí Mukuro.

—**_Tsunayoshi_****_, are you okay?_** (Tsunayoshi, ¿estás bien?) —volvió a preguntar el pelinegro, el rubio y el peliazul miraron a este, el pequeño tomo la mano del pelinegro fuertemente y le dedico una gran sonrisa.

—**_Thanks_****_, _****_I'm fine._****_Come on..._****_Bel _**(Gracias, estoy perfectamente. Vamos... Bel) —el rubio y el peliazul se mandaron una mirada, pero antes de que el pelinegro se moviera el peliazul se encontraba delante de él, una ceja levantada y un rostro perverso, ¿Qué se espera?

—**_Need something,_****_kid?_** (¿Necesitas alguna cosa, chico?) —pregunto tranquilamente Kyoya mientras miraba al peliazul bastante interesante.

—**Este es Hibari Kyoya, este idiota es el que le lleno la mente a Tsunayoshi de corazoncitos, seguramente se aprovecho de su porte y su edad para hablarle con elegancia, no entiendo perfectamente que le ve Tsuna a este intento de hombre, tan solo míralo… alto, de buen cuerpo con una voz elegante y americano… a parte que trabaja para el puesto de policías y sobre todo… que tiene dinero **—Mukuro frunció el ceño por sus pensamientos —**. ¡¿Pero qué mierda estoy pensando?! Es obvio que lo hechizo, esa es la respuesta más fácil de asumir. **

—**Well ...**** this brat pineapple shaped hair, who is? It is certainly a friend of Tsunayoshi, but ... Does it look more right? Well ... I find that completely sees me, does your boyfriend? I think not. If your boyfriend surely be killed by the brothers Sawada, what will? Well it's not something that interests me, after all** (Bueno... ¿este mocoso de pelo en forma de piña, quien es? sin duda es un amigo de Tsunayoshi, pero... ¿Se ve mayor no? además... que me parece que me está viendo por completo, ¿su novio? No lo creo. Si fuera su novio seguramente sería asesinado por los hermanos Sawada, ¿Qué será?, Bueno no es algo que me interesa, después de todo) —pensaba Kyoya con una gran gota de sudor pero luego soltó una carcajada —**_. So?, I have like someone _**(¿Y?, tengo parecido a alguien)

—**_I doubt that_****_ all-American. Usually my friends do not have retarded idiots face_** (Eso lo dudo completamente americano. Usualmente mis amigos no tienen cara de idiotas retrasados) —le dijo Mukuro con una gran sonrisa de medio lado mientras cerraba sus ojos y cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—**_Oh?_****_, Really ... I wonder where there is a mirror around here because if these idiot describing someone surely you are the perfect model for that_** (¿Oh?, enserio... me pregunto donde hay un espejo por aquí ya que si estas describiendo a alguien idiota seguramente tu eres el modelo perfecto para eso) —le comento Kyoya con una sonrisa de lado, el peliazul frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia adelante.

—**_What_****_did you say_****_?_** (¿Que fue lo que dijiste?)

—**_Oh_****_, you ran out of words you know in English you're asking that's what I said, if so tell you the in Japanese:_** (Oh, se te acabaron las palabras que conoces en ingles que me estas preguntando qué fue lo que dije, si es así te las diré en japonés:) Si tu estar describiendo a alguien idiota seguramente tú eres el modelo perfecto para eso —le comento con una sonrisa de lado.

_[An: Recuerden que Kyoya habla poco japonés, es como estar aprendiendo el español siendo tu… ¿turista?, algo así… como: "Yo hablar japonés" "Tu escuchar música" cosas así] _

— ¿Puedo saber que hace tu hermano reteniendo a Kyoya? —pregunto Reborn a un lado de Daemon que lo giro a ver con una gran gota de sudor.

—No lo sé y no me interesa —le contesto por lo bajo el peliazul.

—Ves a detener a ese idiota, seguramente Tsunayoshi le conto lo de ayer y está que arde en celos —susurro por lo bajo Reborn, Daemon levanto una ceja pero el pelinegro golpeo la espalda ajena y el cuerpo del peliazul comenzó a moverse — **_Alaude,_****_ you see your brother stop and brings her back here where we are American we have work to do_** (Alaude, ves a parar a tu hermano y trae su trasero americano aquí donde estamos que tenemos trabajo que hacer) —ordeno el pelinegro, el rubio soltó un largo suspiro y se digno a caminar hasta donde estaban los dos idiotas discutiendo.

—Kyoya/Mukuro —llamaron los dos adultos al llegar hasta el estudiante y el adulto que seguían discutiendo y un gran rayo de color azul atravesaba sus ojos.

—**_Kyoya_****_, we have work to do getting longer with high school students_** (Kyoya, tenemos trabajo que hacer deja de estar metiendo con estudiantes de preparatoria) —le comento Alaude tomando su mano mientras se lo llevaba, Mukuro iba a golpear a los dos pero Daemon lo abrazo por su espalda tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Lo odio… Daemon, lo odio.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto tranquilo mientras colocaba su cabeza en la de su hermano en un suave gesto.

—Porque si, y punto —comento soltándose del abrazo, mientras caminaba hasta donde estaban los demás y se cruzaba de brazos completamente hastiado lejos del mencionado.

—Ufff… que hermanos tengo —comento colocando una mano en su frente divertido y plantando una pequeña sonrisa.

**[An: De aquí en adelante todos hablaran en inglés, y me da flojera traducirlo. Así que lo colocare aquí, les avisare cuando dejen de hablar en inglés y mezclen tanto el japonés como el inglés] **

— ¿Lo has visto bien? —pregunto Alaude agachándose hasta la entrada de pozo mirando con indiferencia dentro de este.

—Son los mismos símbolos que el que estaba en la entrada de aquel restaurante —comento Kyoya mientras lentamente se acercaba y con unos guantes pasaba lentamente su mano a su alrededor —. La mujer camino por este lugar, herida, hay marcas de que esto fue rasgado, no por simples uñas, tenía un objeto en la mano, el objeto cayo y la mujer se estiro para tomarlo y cayó dentro del pozo… No… la mujer fue herida cuando intento alcanzar el objeto en otras palabras pudo ser una herida por dentro…Oh fue disparada o atravesada desde afuera por una tercera persona —comento caminando por afuera mirando las huellas de los estudiantes por todas partes.

—Es demasiado bueno —susurro Daemon sorprendido por los análisis del pelinegro.

—Pero eso no es todo lo que tienes, Kyoya —comento Reborn mientras se agachaba y con los guantes tomaba algunos cabellos —. Tuvo una pelea antes de caer, al parecer el primero tiro fallo mas sin embargo esta se devolvió para atravesarlo con el objeto que quizás logro atravesar, hay sangre en estas llantas —mencionaba Reborn.

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo —comento tranquilamente Alaude saltando dentro del pozo, los alumnos que estaban viendo gritaron de horror mientras que los demás se asombraron, excepto Kyoya que soltó un suspiro al saber que su hermano se adelanto haciéndose el guay —¡Kyoya! ¡Reborn! ¡Entren aquí!

—Pero que estás diciendo, ese lugar es demasiado pequeño —dijo Reborn acercándose al pozo, pero de un momento a otro no vio ni a Alaude ni al cadáver —. ¡¿Alaude?!

— ¡¿Hermano?!

—Estoy aquí, hay un grupo de tuberías, no sé que pueda haber dentro… ¿quieren entrar? — los dos se miraron y suspiraron mientras un grupo de policías les ofrecía linternas e iban entrado uno por uno, Daemon y Mukuro se quedaron fuera por orden al igual que Xanxus y los demás.

—Que es esto… —pregunto Reborn mientras fruncía el ceño y tapaba su nariz notando un montón de cuerpos podridos a los alrededores… —. Nuestros datos… ¿estaban erróneos?

—No, esta escuela tiene algo que ver con esas desapariciones —comento con tranquilidad Kyoya mientras alumbraba hacia arriba —. Miren, escaleras de piedras, digamos que los cuerpos son lanzados y las personas que pertenecen a ese culto bajan con ellos. En otras palabras los mantienen alejados de las tuberías, pero digamos que ayer el cuerpo fue expuesto por uno de los miembros y no se dio cuenta y embarro con la sangre ajena los bordes del pozo y las llantas, o tal vez el cuerpo se cayó de la pila esa por causa de otra cosa. ¿Ratas?

—Estas tuberías conectaran con otros lugares —susurro Reborn tranquilamente iluminando dentro de alguna mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—Quien sabe —comento Kyoya agachándose mientras revisaba debajo del agua y sujetaba unas cadenas para luego notar que una de esas tenía un gran pentágono —. ¿Eh?, voy a salir —susurro Kyoya sujetando las escaleras de piedra comenzando a salir para saltar hacia afuera, siendo visto por varios estudiantes mientras guardaba en su chaqueta aquel collar mientras suspiraba —. Traigan una unidad mas grande, al equipo de autopsias y a los del centro de investigación —dijo con tranquilidad Kyoya para girar de nuevo su cuerpo hacia el pozo y observarlo —**. No puedo creer… me he equivocado, nunca me imagine semejante tortura dentro de este pozo… **

— ¡Idiota-san! —grito Bel levantando su mano y llegando con su típica sonrisa a donde estaba Kyoya con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y mirando hacia el pozo —. ¿Qué hace?, escuche que todos saltaron dentro del pozo, ¿le tiene miedo a la oscuridad? Ushishishishi.

—No es eso —comento Kyoya sacando un cigarrillo y colocándolo en sus labios mientras lo encendía, el rubio se dedico a miraron con una gran gota de sudor.

—Sabes que estás en una escuela de estudiantes de preparatoria.

— ¿Sabes que no debes estar aquí?

—Olvida lo que he dicho —comento y mirando de nuevo dentro del pozo cerró los ojos —. Esto no es un caso que oficiales que están con escasos números de miembros deban actuar.

— ¿Eh? —el pelinegro suspiro y miro de nuevo hacia el pozo donde salía Alaude y Reborn cubiertos de sangre.

—Daemon, manda a los estudiantes de regreso a sus casas, no quiero a nadie cerca. Cerraremos la escuela.

— ¡Espera! No pueden hacer eso —dijo Daemon con las cejas fruncidas.

—Claro que puedo —comento Reborn con los ojos entrecerrados, el pelimorado dio vuelta y los dos presidentes al escuchar esto asintieron.

— ¿Estás seguro de armar semejante jaleo? Ya sabemos dónde llega la alcantarilla.

—Necesitamos vigilar esta escuela, no cerrarla.

—Espera, cabeza de piña mayor —dijo Kyoya, a todos les salió una gran gota de sudor y miraron al mayor —. Si el dueño de este lugar o en dado caso el director sabe de esto tendremos que estar cerca, no lejos. Manda a los estudiantes a sus casas más sin embargo no hay que cerrar la escuela, podremos mantener un puesto de vigilancia desde dentro.

— ¿Cómo?

—Tengo una genial idea.

Los estudiantes regresaban a sus casas, los pequeños hermanos Sawada se iban con sus amigos mientras que Bel y Varia's sexy boy se quedaban rondando por la escuela por simplemente curiosidad pero fueron botados por Reborn, mientras que Mukuro decidió irse con Tsunayoshi y sus amigos.

—Aquí nos separamos —dijo Tsunayoshi levantando su mano en son de despedida.

—Yo iré contigo —dijo Mukuro tranquilamente con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Yo tengo que ir a la casa de Haru-chan, hermano lo siento —dijo Kyoko uniendo sus manos, los dos se miraron y se abrazaron —. Chrome ira con nosotras dos, hoy es ese día.

—Oh claro —dijo Tsunayoshi cerrando su ojo en un guiño.

—Nos vemos —dijeron los demás levantando sus manos mientras todos se separaban, Tsuna iba demasiado callado de hecho desde el problema en la escuela no había mencionado palabras con Mukuro.

—Lo siento… creo que todo esto te ha hecho pasar un mal trago —dijo Mukuro con los ojos cerrados —. Espero que estés mejor.

—No te preocupes…pensé que estabas enojado por lo otro.

— ¿Por no dejar que te llevara a la enfermería?, bueno Bel estaba incluso más preocupado que yo. Mas sin embargo no podía hacer absolutamente nada para poder estar a la par contigo. Lamento lo que paso en la oficina.

—No te preocupes por eso —le comento dedicándole una sonrisa —. Sé que Muk-chan solo estaba tratando de hacerme entender que era lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Aunque es una molestia.

— ¿Muk-chan?

—Ese sujeto es una molestia. ¿Quién se cree? —susurro por lo bajo, Tsuna se detuvo y lo miro parpadeando un par de veces.

— ¡¿Hablaste con él?!

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Piensas que dejaría a mi hermanito andar con un adulto como él?! —dijo gritándole mientras estaban entrando a la casa del mencionado, el castaño frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Cómo que con un adulto como él? ¡Yo no quiero salir con él!

— ¡Pero te gusta!

— ¡Eso es completamente distinto! ¡Mukuro!

—Eso no es completamente distinto… tú no sabes lo que estar enamorado de alguien y que ese alguien no te considere digno.

— ¿Muk…? ¿Muk-chan?...

—Olvídalo Tsuna, entra —dijo quitándose los zapatos de la entrada y colocándose las pantuflas de búho que tenía en esa casa mientras pasaba sus piernas por toda la casa y se sentaba en el mueble, el castaño parpadeo un par de veces y entro siguiendo al pelimorado con el ceño fruncido.

—Muk-chan, ¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunto teniéndolo al frente, este se coloco para que el mayor no viera la televisión, Mukuro levanto su mirada observando al castaño y lanzo un suspiro de sus labios —, ¿me vas a explicar?

— ¿Por qué quieres que lo haga?, no creo que haya necesidad de eso.

—Por favor, quiero entender tu jerga de que solo te entiendes tu solo —dijo señalándolo al pecho, este suspiro y se levanto, el castaño dio un paso para atrás y Mukuro coloco sus manos en los hombros del chico —. Muk-chan…

— ¿Quieres saber lo que pasa? —el pequeño asintió, Mukuro bajo la cabeza y unió sus labios con los del castaño, este abrió sus ojos como plato y sus débiles manos tratando de echar para atrás al cuerpo del pelimorado pero era imposible, tanto que comenzaron a caerse a los costados, el pelimorado profundizaba el beso, cuando sintió que el castaño se rindió completamente y comenzó a corresponder su beso. Mukuro separo sus labios de los ajenos y lo miro a los ojos con un hilo de baba conectándose con los del chico —. Te amo… Sawada Tsunayoshi —fue lo que salió de los labios, Tsuna no pudo decir más nada cuando sus labios estaban de nuevo en los del castaño, las manos de Mukuro sujetaron las caderas de Tsuna y lentamente comenzó a acostarlo en el gran sofá colocándose él delante del chico, la vista de Tsuna comenzó a nublarse un poco y sus ojos comenzaban a dilatarse mientras su cuerpo se sentía débil, Mukuro separo sus labios del ajeno y le quito la camisa para volver a atrapar sus labios en un beso, fogoso y caliente.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, pero los dos al estar concentrados se hicieron los oídos sordos, los pasos hacia la sala fueron completamente suaves y las llaves de la casa cayeron completamente al suelo, los dos se sobresaltaron y voltearon a ver al invasor, Tsuna abrió sus ojos a más no poder y se sonrojo completamente, mientras Mukuro ampliaba una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

—Kyoya…san…

—Llegas a interrumpir, basura —le comento Mukuro.

La sangre de Kyoya estaba ardiendo a más no poder, y más porque entendió perfectamente las palabras de Mukuro a pesar de que estaban en japonés, su cuerpo estaba que se lanzaba encima del chico pero él no era nadie para hacer eso, ni siquiera conocía al castaño que le atrajo demasiado para seguir con el juego.

—Lamento interrumpir, olvide unos papeles —la voz del pelinegro salió mas fría de lo normal, le dedico una mirada a Mukuro y luego una a Tsunayoshi que lo hizo temblar, fue una mirada que nunca más se la desearía a alguien, era como si esta te estuviera matando, Mukuro también la sintió, pero esa sonrisa no salía de sus labios; la puerta de la entrada se cerró con un gran golpe y el pelinegro subió al auto de nuevo lanzando los papeles al asiento de alado —. **No buena idea Kyoya… hubieras dejado que viniera el propio Reborn y le partiera la cara por estar haciendo eso en la sala… ¿Por qué tenias que llegar tú?** —pensaba, estrello su cabeza en el manubrio y suspiro arrancando el auto, tenia cosas que hacer que pensar en eso.

Dentro de la casa el castaño se había colocado su camisa del uniforme y su corazón estaba latiendo a mil.

—Muk-chan… yo.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir, no tienes que repetirlo. "_Lamento no corresponder a tus sentimientos, yo te veo como un hermano. Lo lamento demasiado_" —el chico bajo la cabeza, fue lo mismo él día… que él le dijo que su relación no estaba funcionando, apretó sus manos fuertemente y miro hacia el suelo, por otra parte la vista de Mukuro estaba directamente a la ventana de la casa, observando como el auto de Reborn desaparecía por un callejón —. Perdón, fue mi culpa. Es mejor que me vaya.

— ¿Me vas a dejar solo? —pregunto en un susurro, Mukuro se detuvo y giro a ver al castaño que estaba temblando.

—No, no lo hare —contesto pasando su mano detrás de los hombros del castaño que estaba completamente helado, y lagrimas se acumulaban en la comisura de sus ojos —. No pienses en eso Tsu… te vas a sentir mal.

—Ya he visto suficiente él día de hoy… aquellos recuerdos siguen llegando a mi cabeza, ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo delante de mí? —pregunto sujetando la camisa de Mukuro, este bajo la mirada y abrazo al castaño que comenzó a llorar en el pecho del pelimorado, este sabía perfectamente que todos los sentimientos estaban mezclándose entre ellos, no solo lo de la muerte de sus padres, lo que vio en la escuela y que ese sujeto lo hubiera visto de esa forma… los dientes de Mukuro chocaron entre ellos… ¿Quién rayos era ese pelinegro?

**.:::.**

La noche llego, y con ello los hermanos comenzaron a llegar uno por uno; el primero en aparecer fue Byakuran con Dino que entraron discutiendo sobre sus nuevos trabajos y se detuvieron a la mitad de la sala al ver a Rokudo Mukuro abrazando a Tsunayoshi que estaba dormido plácidamente en su pecho, lo peor es que la piña esa también estaba dormida en el sofá y su hermano sujetaba con fuerza la camisa ajena, un tic se marco en la ceja de ambos y estos se miraron tronando sus dedos.

—Piña-sama, ¿disfruta de la comodidad de mi hermanito? —pregunto al oído Byakuran, el soñoliento Mukuro abrió sus labios lentamente.

—Besa delicioso… —susurro suavemente, una rabia cubrió por completo al albino y al rubio que aparto lentamente a Tsuna de los brazos de Mukuro que recibió un buen golpe en la mejilla del albino que se puso en posición de boxeo, el pelimorado se levanto exaltado y con una mejilla completamente sonrojada —. ¡Byakuran!

—Y Dino —dijo el otro con una sonrisa de maldad de medio lado juntando sus dos manos y golpeando con su pierna las dos del peliazul que tambaleo un poco y cayó al suelo, el ruido levanto a Tsunayoshi y abrió sus ojos aterrados a ver a sus dos diabólicos hermanos amenazando la vida de su mejor amigo.

— ¡¿Pero que hacen?!

— ¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡Le enseñamos modales a la piña!

— ¡Pero si solo estábamos dormidos!

— ¡¿Es que el intento de americano le dijo lo que Tsuna y yo estábamos haciendo en la tarde?!

— ¿El intento de americano?

— ¿Haciendo en la tarde?

Mukuro trago seco, la había cagado. Los hermanos levantaron una ceja y Tsuna se coloco completamente rojo al recordar ese suceso, el chico de cabello de piñas se levanto y a tropezones se dirigió a la puerta.

—Les juro que no hice nada de lo que quisiera arrepentirme… —la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Giotto junto a Bel que estaban charlando un par de cosas y levantaron un ceja al ver el aura asesina de Byakuran y Dino.

—No pregunten, quería quitarle la integridad a nuestro hermanito; supongo que le deberemos una al americano —los cuatro se tronaron los dedos y Tsuna cerró sus ojos tapando sus orejas, solo se escucharon gritos de dolor de Mukuro y golpes de los cuatro hermanos.

Horas después, se encontraba Daemon, Chrome y Mukuro _–todo golpeado y con vendas-_ delante de la casa de los Sawada.

—Lo siento… mis hermanos —Tsuna seguía haciendo reverencias hacia esos dos Mukuro levanto una de sus manos y le desordeno el cabello al castaño, este lo miro con los ojos llorosos y Chrome soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—Debería demandarlos un día de estos —dijo Daemon mientras abría la puerta del carro por donde entro Mukuro refunfuñando, Tsuna sonrío un poco y Daemon se agacho para besar la frente del castaño —, pero no puedo. Esos me han ayudado bastante. Cuídate Tsuna. Vamos Chrome.

—Adiós, Tsu-kun —el chico levanto su mano y se despidió de los demás, este giro sus talones y un carro se estaciono delante de la casa, miro de reojo por donde se bajaron los dos pelinegros y el rubio, se sonrojo completamente y bajo la mirada.

—Buenas noches —saludo cortante Kyoya pasando de largo, Reborn y Alaude levantaron una ceja de sorpresa por la forma en la que saludo el pelinegro, sabían que había sido un día difícil pero no tanto para que estuviera de mal humor.

— ¿Tsuna? —pregunto su tío, llamando la atención del castaño que reacciono por su nombre y levanto la mirada observando al hombre suavemente y negado para dedicarles una gran sonrisa.

—Hablare con él, buenas noches pequeño —dijo, le desordeno el cabello a Tsuna y alcanzo a Kyoya para mirarlo seriamente —, ¿Qué ha pasado haya atrás?

—Nada Alaude, no ha pasado nada —contesto frío y déspota abriendo la puerta encontrando a los cuatro hermanos cruzados de brazos, Fuuta y Kyoko soltaron un largo suspiro de sus labios.

— ¿Quién de los dos vino esta tarde? —pregunto Giotto sin dejarlos pasar, Kyoya por su parte siguió de lado ignorando a los hermanos y subiendo las escaleras, todos abrieron sus ojos menos Alaude que se cruzo de brazos y lanzo un largo suspiro.

— ¿Paso algo Giotto? —pregunto Reborn entrando.

Luego de algunas explicaciones, y lo que se contaron, especularon los hermanos y la explicación de Tsuna todos cenaron tranquilos menos Kyoya que no se apareció, el castaño dejo la comida del pelinegro en la mesa guardada y se digno a subir hacia su habitación, pero observaba el pasillo hasta donde guiaba el último piso y se quedo observando a la lejanía, lanzo un suspiro y abrió su puerta pero unos pasos llamo su atención.

— ¡Kyoya-san! —dijo alegre al ver a Kyoya en pijama, que consistía solamente con sus pantalones de color azul, el hombre levanto la mirada topándose con esos ojos castaños —, su comida está en la mesa…

—Gracias —la voz del pelinegro fue más suave, los ojos de Tsuna brillaron un poco y se acerco a este para tomarlo de las manos.

—Lo que paso esta tarde no es lo que parece… me deje llevar, Mukuro no es mi… —no termino de decir nada, sus labios fueron sellados por un beso de Kyoya Hibari, el chico abrió sus ojos como plato y cerro suavemente sus ojos dejándose llevar por el beso, suavemente comenzó a aumentar el nivel, los brazos del castaño rodearon el cuello del pelinegro y este sostenía suavemente las caderas del pequeño, suavemente fue soltando su cuerpo y sus piernas temblaron un poco.

—Lo sé —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le revolvía el cabello y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

Tsuna se quedo en el suelo del pasillo sujetando sus labios mientras su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, sus pequeñas manos se deslizaron por todo su pecho y este estaba ardiendo un poco, se levanto a tropezones y entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente, sus piernas se dirigieron a su cama y se tiro en esta mirando hacia el techo.

— ¿Me beso? —susurro suavemente.

Las piernas del pelinegro se dirigieron a la cocina y miro el plato de su comida en esta, se sentó y abrió los archivos que tenía que revisar para comenzar a comer, el día siguiente iba a ser un día bastante pesado, entraba como profesor en la escuela; un profesor de inglés. Dirigió una mano a sus labios y no pudo evitar reprimirse por lo que hizo, pero que importaba; solo quería limpiar aquellos labios rosas de los de aquel estudiante, mañana iba a ser otro día, y no podría ser más interesante.


End file.
